Black, White and everything between
by n00binador
Summary: Vorsetzung zu meiner Story Amnesie. Híro lebt jetzt seit fünf Jahren in Konoha. Allerdings gerät sein ruhiges Leben außer Kontrolle als zwei Fremde in der Stadt auftauchen und das Anwesen der Hyugas angezündet wird. Action, Spannung und Drama garantiert
1. Chapter 1

So… Hier kommt die Fortsetzung zu meiner Story Amnesie. Ich hab mir dieses mal vorgenommen eine Charakterbeschreibung zu machen auch wenn ich sie nicht ausstehen kann. Ich hab zwei Gründe: 1: Ich möchte Neue nicht zwingen meinen ersten Teil zu lesen (auch wenn's von Vorteil wäre)

2: Ich stecke euch in die Haut eines neuen OC und da dieser kein Gedächtnisverlust hat muss ich euch von Anfang an reinen Wein einschenken.

Dann habe ich den Stil etwas geändert sodass ich die Story unter anderem mit Auszügen aus Dokumenten, die, die Konoha Chars schreiben (Tagebücher und so.), vorantreibe.

So das war's soweit. Viel Spaß.

n00binador.

**Charakterbeschreibung**

**1: Híro**

**Waffe:** Kettensense

**Alter:** 21

**Aussehen:** Híro hat schwarze Haare, rote Augen und eine eher blasse Haut. Er ist etwa so Groß wie Naruto, also gesundes Mittelmass. Bevorzugt trägt er eine Jeans, ein schwarzes T-Shirt und einen langen Mantel, im Neo-Stil.

**Fähigkeiten:** Híro hat eine ganze reihe von Jutsus. und anderen Fähigkeiten auf die er zurückgreifen kann: Neben einigen Gen-Jutsus, die er von Kurenai beigebracht bekommen hat und hauptsächlich zur Einschüchterung dienen, besitzt er die Fähigkeit Fledermäuse in den Kampf zu rufen. Er kann außerdem, dank seinem Kekkai Genkai, im Dunkeln sehen und Leben anhand seinem Blutfluss ausfindig machen. Wäre dass nicht schon mächtig genug ist sein ganzer Körper, bis eine kleine Stelle um sein Herz, von einer Chakraschicht geschützt die nichts durchlässt und seine Heilung beschleunigt und sich beliebig per Kontakt übertragen lässt um einem Gegner einen paralysierenden Schock zu verpassen oder einem Freund einen Chakraschub zu erlauben. Einziges Problem bei dem ganzen: Híro's Chakraverbrauch ist so hoch dass er innerhalb kürzester Zeit Sterben würde wenn er nicht Chakra von Außen erhalten würde. Die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn das zu erreichen ist die Einnahme von menschlichem Blut. Nebenbei ist er auch ein recht talentierter Alchemist. Er benutzt Gifte um seine Gegner zu vergiften und Pasten und Tränke um seine Freunde zu heilen.

**Charakter:** Híro ist ruhig und gelassen. Soviel zu seinen positiven Eigenschaften. Fremden gegenüber ist er pessimistisch, sarkastisch und immer irgendwie deprimiert. Er hasst kleine Kinder und alles andere was laut ist. In Konoha ist er dementsprechend unbeliebt wird aber von Allen geduldet, was allerdings auch davon profitiert das kaum jemand von seinem „Problem" weiß. Wenn er mit Freunden zusammen ist, vorzugsweise Naruto, den er trotz seiner Lautstärke erträgt, ist er wesentlich aufgeschlossener, macht gelegentlich einen Witz und versucht sie aufzumuntern wenn es ihnen schlecht geht. Vorzugsweise mit dem Argument das er viel schlechter dran ist. Hört sich erst mal ich-bezogen an erweißt sich meistens allerdings als aufmunternd.

**Geschichte:** Als Híro vor 21 Jahren das Licht der Welt erblickte wurde er ziemlich bald entführt und genetischen Experimenten unterzogen. Zunächst lebte er zehn Jahre in einer kleinen dunklen Höhle wo ihn seine Peiniger eingeschlossen hatten und den fast wahnsinnig gewordenen Jungen gelegentlich einen ihrer Feinde vorwarfen damit er nicht stirbt. Als er zehn Jahre alt war meinten sie es sei genug und versuchten ihn zu töten, was sich als schwerwiegender Fehler auftat. In seinem Zorn schlachtete Híro das gesamte Dorf ab und strich danach durch das ganze Land und tötete einige Familien um sich zu ernähren. Etwa vier Jahre später traf er auf Orochimaru der ihn aufnahm und trainierte. Mit Sechzehn griffen sie dann Konoha an doch durch einige glückliche Umstände (Nachzulesen in „Amnesie") lief er zu den Konoha-nin über und zusammen besiegten sie Orochimaru. Die nächsten fünf Jahre lebte er dann friedlich in Konoha und trat sogar der Polizei bei die Sasuke neu gegründet hatte, zur Erinnerung an seinen Klan. Er leidet noch heute unter dem Faktor, seiner Meinung nach, eine Missgeburt zu sein, da er denkt er wäre so geboren und nicht opfer eines genetischen Experiments.

**2: Syrana (Du)**

**Waffe: **Syrana kann meisterhaft mit zwei Katanas umgehen, dir ihr einen schnellen und aggressiven Kampfstil ermöglichen.

**Alter:** 20

**Aussehen: **Syrana hat dunkle Haare und grüne Augen. Sie bevorzugt insgesamt eng geschnittene Kleidung, meistens in schwarz und rot, die sie in ihren Bewegungen nicht behindert und somit optimal fürs kämpfen geeignet sind.

**Fähigkeiten:** Sie ist wie Híro aus einem genetischen Experiment entstanden. Allerdings kam sie nicht aus dem selben Experiment sondern aus dem Nachfolger was ihr andere Fähigkeiten ermöglicht und vor allem wurde sie nicht weggesperrt sondern wuchs in einer normalen Familie auf. Sie vertraut hauptsächlich auf ihre Schwertkünste und ihre ungeheure Geschwindigkeit die sie ihrer Fähigkeit verdankt die Zeit, für sich selber, zu verlangsamen was sich dann so auswirkt das sie sich einfach viel schneller bewegt. Wie auch Híro besitzt sie die Chakraschicht allerdings in einer schwächeren Variante sodass ihr Schild durchdringbar ist dafür allerdings auch weniger Energie frisst. Um ihre Schwerthiebe noch zu verstärken transferiert sie Chakra aus ihrer Schicht in die Klingen ihrer Schwerte. Die dadurch erreichte Waffe reißt tiefe Wunden und sollte das Opfer überleben ist es garantiert für die nächsten Stunden ruhiggestellt. Wie auch Híro braucht sie Blut allerdings seltener und kleinere Mengen.

**Charakter:** Syrana ist aufbrausend, leicht in rage zu versetzen, selbstsicher, frech, clever und wenn es sein muss recht Charmant, aber nur wenn es wirklich sein muss. Sie hasst es warten zu müssen hat aber immer noch genug Selbstbeherrschung um zu warten wenn es besser ist.

**Geschichte:** Syrana ist die zweite Generation der genetischen Experimente. Sie war die Tochter des Wissenschaftlers der die Experimente durchführte und als diese lebte sie acht Jahre glücklich in ihrem Dorf bis es von Híro komplett zerstört wurde. Sie und ihre Schwester überlebten damals nur weil sie von ihrem Vater im Keller eingeschlossen wurden, als die Gefahr aufkam. Sie und ihre Schwester wurden von Bewohnern des Nachbardorfes aufgenommen und lebten dort einige Jahre, immer darauf bedacht niemand von ihren Fähigkeiten und Bedürfnissen wissen zu lassen. Neun Jahre später wurden sie allerdings doch entdeckt und konnten nur schwer aus dem Dorf fliehen. Nun streifen die beiden seit zwei Jahren durch das Land allerdings nicht wie Híro, mordend, sondern immer darauf bedacht alles still, leise und vor allem ohne Spuren, ablaufen zu lassen. Bis heute hat sie noch nicht den Verlust ihres Dorfes ganz verkraftet und wenn sie den Mörder ihrer Familie findet wird sie veruschen ihn zu töten.

**3: Sayuri**

**Waffe: **Sayuri bevorzugt einen langen Kampfstab ,mit jeweils einer Klinge am Ende, womit sie ihre Gegner auf Distanz hält.

**Alter:** 19

**Aussehen:** Sayuri hat blasse Haut, glasige blaue Augen und gräuliche Haare die, die junge Frau kränklich erscheinen lassen. Insgesamt ist sie die Art von Mensch der du drei Stunden Gegenübersitzen könntest und nach fünf Minuten vergessen hättest.

**Fähigkeiten:** Sayuri ist körperlich wirklich zu vergessen. Doch was ihr an physischen Fähigkeiten mangelt, macht sie an psychischen Fähigkeiten doppelt wett. Ähnlich wie Shikamaru hat sie jede Situation analysiert, durchdacht und einen Plan ausgearbeitet bevor andere überhaupt realisiert haben was abgeht. Im Kampf selber verlässt sie sich dann allerdings auf ihr spezielles Gen-Jutsu. Sie fertig eine perfekte Kopie von sich an und lässt sich selber verschwinden sodass der Gegner denkt er würde immer noch mit ihr kämpfen in Wirklichkeit allerdings prügelt er sich nur mit einem Abbild was zwar genauso aussieht ihr aber an Kampfstärke um einiges voraus ist. Ist er Feind erst mal in diesem Jutsu gefangen hat er schon so gut wie verloren da Sayuri selber in der Zwischenzeit alles mit ihrem Opfer tun kann was sie will, schließlich kann sich niemand aus einem Gen-Jutsu befreien der nicht weiß das er Opfer eines solchen geworden ist. Sayuri ist aus der gleichen „Baureihe" wie ihre Schwester hat aber wieder eine andere Version. Sei kann nicht die Zeit Jutsus ihrer Schwester einsetzten dafür allerdings eben dieses Gen-Jutsu und noch einige andere.

**Charakter:** Sayuri kann innerhalb kürzester Zeit einen Plan errichten und hat dann auch die nötige Geduld auszuharren bis der richtige Zeitpunkt da ist. Allerdings passiert das selten weil ihr vorher schon Syrana dazwischen gefunkt hat. Konsequenzen gibt es allerdings nicht da Sayuri nicht den Mut aufbringt ihrer, wesentlich lauteren, Schwester zu widersprechen. Alles in allem ist Sayuri eher eine ruhigere Natur, eher darauf bedacht jedem Kampf aus dem weg zu gehen, was auch wieder mit dem aufbrausenden Temperament ihrer Schwester verquer steht.

**Geschichte:** Siehe Syrana

Fragen zu den einzelnen Chars? Fragt mich. ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1: ANBU!**

_Auszug aus dem Tagebuch von Híro._

…_Erstaunlich wie schnell die Zeit vergeht. Jetzt sind schon bald fünf Jahre vergangen seit ich nach Konoha gekommen bin. Erstaunlich was sich alles verändert hat: Naruto und Ich stehen kurz vor der Aufnahme zu den ANBU, Sasuke hat zu Ehren seines Klans die Polizei der Uchiha neugegründet, mit den meisten seiner alten Freunde, inklusive mir, als Beamte. Hinata hat heute ihre letzte Sitzung beim Psychiater, Naruto ist dementsprechend aufgeregt. Ich hoffe nur er setzt deshalb heute nicht die ANBU Prüfung in den Sand denn wenn zieht er mich als Partner mit hinein und wenn er das tut…. Na ja wenn wir es schaffen werden wir erst mal einen Trinken gehen.…_

„Sayuri? Willst du noch lange da stehen? Wir werden nie Beute machen wenn du hier nur blöd rumstehst!" Meckerst du etwas genervt, da sich deine Schwester mal wieder einfach ohne Grund stehen geblieben ist und abwesend auf die fünf Köpfe der Hokage schaut die sich über Konoha erheben.

„Ich komm ja schon." Ruft sie leicht angefressen zurück und trottet dann dementsprechend hinter dir her.

„Ich versteh nicht warum du dich nicht so freust wie ich wenn wir mal wieder was trinken gehen." Fragst du sie.

„Weil ich keinen Durst habe."

„Wir haben jetzt schon seit fast zwei Wochen kein Blut mehr getrunken, ich komm fast um vor Durst."

„Ich aber nicht!"

„Na schön. Dann trink halt nichts." Immer noch wütend stapfst du in Richtung des großen Tores das ungewollte Besucher aus dem Dorf halten soll. Noch bevor ihr in Sichtweite seid formst du ein Fingerzeichen, und ein „Plopp" neben dir sagt dir das deine kleine Schwester das selbe gemacht hat. Du sprichst das Siegel der Technik und im nächsten Moment findest du dich in einen seidenen Kimono wieder.

„Ich hasse diesen Fetzen…Wie soll man so kämpfen?" Du schaust an dem blutroten Kleidungsstück runter.

„Ich weiß, Aber es nützt nun mal nichts. Mit unseren normalen Klamotten fallen wir zu sehr auf."

Du quittierst die Antwort mit einem grummeln, machst dich dann aber wieder auf in Richtung Tor.

So gewaltig das Tor auch ist desto ernüchternd erscheint dir das was sich dahinter verbirgt. Die Stadt wirkt geradezu klein. Die meisten Häuser sind einstöckig und schmucklos. Nur wenn man weit in die Stadt reinschaut kann man größere Gebäude sehen dessen Architekt allerdings auch hinter Gittern gehört. Die Krönung ist allerdings das kleine Wachhäuschen in dem zwei ältere Ninjas sitzen und euch mit unergründlichen Blicken anstarren. Mit einem leichten schauern verscheuchst du die Gedanken die du aus ihren Blicken meinst zu lesen.

„Perverse, alte Säcke." Flüsterst du deiner Schwester zu die leise anfängt zu kichern.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Fragt Sayuri dich sobald ihr zwischen den Häusern des Dorfes, außerhalb der Sichtweite der beiden Shinobis, seid.

„Wir mieten ein Zimmer warten bis heute Abend und suchen uns eine Kneipe…wie immer!"

„Ja… wie immer."

Die Bar war gut gefüllt. Sayuri und du sitzen an einem Tisch in einer unauffälligen Ecke von der man die ganze Bar überblicken kann. Vor dir steht ein halbvoller Cocktail der allerdings nicht halb so gut schmeckt wie der Barkeeper angepriesen hat und daher wahrscheinlich auch halbvoll bleiben wird.

„Schon was passendes gefunden?" Fragt Sayuri.

„Nicht wirklich." Antwortest du gelangweilt.

In den zwei Jahren die ihr nomadisch verbracht habt, habt ihr euch auf die Taktik eingeschossen in einer Bar zu warten bis sich zwei passende Ziele soweit besoffen haben bis sie volltrunken aus der Kneipe taumeln und ohne viel Kraftaufwand in eine Gasse gezogen werden können wo sie dann am nächsten Tag etwas angeschlagen und ohne Erinnerungen aufwachen und ihr Blackout dem Alkohol zuschreiben.

In deinen Gedanken versunken merkst du erst nicht wie Sayuri dich anstupst: „He guck mal die beiden!"

Du drehst deinen Kopf in die Richtung in die deine Schwester zeigt und erspähst zwei junge Männer Anfang zwanzig die sich an die Theke setzen und eine Flasche Sake bestellen.

„Ja genau richtig." Lächelst du verwegen und lehnst dich zurück und versuchst ihr gespräch zu belauschen.

„Komm schon Naruto. Wir sind gerade ANBU geworden du ziehst eine Fresse als wären wir durchgefallen." Sagt der Schwarzhaarige zum Blonden während er sich ein Glas Sake einschenkt was er sofort runterstürzt.

„Es ist nicht wegen den ANBU…" seufzt der Angesprochene und trinkt ebenfalls ein Glas.

„…sondern wegen Hinata, wie immer! Junge, die Frau bringt dich noch mal um."

„Ich fände das einen schönen Tod." Der Blonde, Naruto, schaut verträumt an die Decke.

Der Schwarzhaarige rollt die Augen und leert gleich noch ein Glas Sake.

„Híro du brauchst wirklich ne Freundin!" Sagt Naruto der die abschätzende Geste bemerkt hat, „Dann würdest du diese Gefühle verstehen."

„Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher ob das Gefühle oder die Folgen einer Gehirnwäsche sind. Was lernt Hinata da beim Psycho-doc?"  
"Keine Gehirnwäschen… denke ich."

„Aha."

„Was ‚Aha'?"

„Aha halt."

„Manchmal treibst du mich in den Wahnsinn, echt jetzt!" Naruto schüttelt den Kopf und leert ebenfalls ein Glas des Reisweins.

Einige Stunden später und wesentlich mehr Sakeflaschen machen sich die beiden angetrunkenen Shinobi endlich auf den Weg. Schnell legst du einige Yen auf den Tisch und verlässt mit deiner Schwester die Bar.

„Welchen nimmst du?" Fragst du deine Schwester schnell da sich die beiden direkt vor der Tür in zwei unterschiedliche Richtungen aufmachen.

„Den Blonden" Sagt sie schnell und verschwindet, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, in der Nacht. Du schaust ihr noch kurz hinterher und folgst dann dem Schwarzhaarigen.

Freudig stellst du fest dass der junge Mann schon ziemlich durch die Straßen schwankt.

‚Das ist ja schon fast zu leicht' Du beschleunigst deinen Schritt leicht und bleibst deinem Abendessen dicht auf den Fersen. Nach einigen Minuten habt ihr die schlecht beleuchteten Außenbereiche von Konoha erreicht. Neben dir und dem jungen Mann, Híro meinst du dich zu erinnern, sind nur noch einige Katzen unterwegs. Du beschließt das deine Stunde gekommen bist, läufst auf gleiche Höhe mit deinem Opfer und bevor er irgendwie reagieren kann drückst du ihn in eine kleine Lücke zwischen zwei Häusern. Das ‚he!' erstickt in einem röcheln als du deine Fangzähne in seinen Hals gräbst. Ein wohliges Gefühl breitet sich in deinem Körper aus in der Vorfreude auf den warmen Lebenssaft doch anstatt deiner Mahlzeit passiert gar nichts. Unfähig zu begreifen was gerade passiert merkst du plötzlich wie eine Alkoholfahne dein Gesicht berührt: „Also entweder ich bin besoffener als ich dachte, oder du hast mir einiges zu erklären, Kleine!"

Du brauchst einige Sekunden um zu merken dass du dich immer noch in seinem Hals verbissen hast, bevor du dich etwas panisch von ihm wegstößt: „W…wie, was bist du?" Du weichst von dem Mann zurück.

„Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen. Am besten du kommst jetzt erst mal mit zur Hokage da können wir das ja klären."

„Nur über meine Leiche!" Du löst dein Gen-Jutsu auf und ziehst deine Schwerter.

„Das wäre eine ungemeine Verschwendung aber gut, wenn du es so willst, Kleine" Dein Gegenüber holt eine Sense unter seinem Mantel hervor.

„UND NENN MICH NICHT KLEINE!" Du springst gegen die Wand hinter dir und stößt dich dann von ihr ab um mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit auf deinen Gegenüber zuzufliegen. Du ziehst deine Schwerter vor und lässt sie von dem Schwung in Richtung deines Gegners rasen. Der zieht die Kette seiner Sense straff und verhindert im letzten Moment das sein Gesicht in Streifen geschnitten wird. Du stößt dich einige Meter von ihm weg und landest sicher auf deinen Füßen. Noch bevor du wieder wirklich bereit bist steht Híro vor dir und will seine Klinge von unten in deinen Bauch rammen was du aber verhinderst indem du zwei Rückwärtssaltos machst und wieder einige Meter zwischen dir und deinem Gegner bringst. In der Luft ziehst du schnell zwei Kunais und wirfst sie doch sie prallen wirkungslos an der Kette seiner Sense ab. Du spürst wie du wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hast und noch bevor du ganz stehst drückst du dich wieder ab und schlägst mit dienen Schwertern nach dem Schwarzhaarigen. Mit jedem Schlag weicht er weiter zurück und hat immer mehr Mühe deinen Schlängen auszuweichen oder sie zu parieren. Du lächelst in dich hinein. Es wäre auch der erste Mann gewesen der dir des Wasser reichen könnte.

Du drängst deinen Gegner immer weiter zurück bis er irgendwann mit dem Rücken an eine Wand schlägt. Du drückst deine beiden Schwerter immer weiter in Richtung seines Brustkorbes. Eine einzelne Schweißperle läuft über seine Stirn die du genüsslich registrierst: „Du hast dich wohl ordentlich unterschätzt!" Du erhöhst noch einmal den Druck gegen die Kette, mit der er bisher deine Schwerter von seinem Körper ferngehalten hat, und die Spitzen deiner Schwerter graben sich einige Millimeter in die Schultern des Mannes und rotes dickflüssiges Blut quillt hervor.

„Ich glaube eher ich habe dich überschätzt!" Er lächelt dich an und im nächsten Moment ist er in die Knie gegangen hat sich zur Seite gewälzt und deine Schwerter haben sich in die Hauswand gebohrt. Du willst die Klingen hinaus ziehen doch der Schwarzhaarige schlägt nach dir und du schaffst es nur eines der Schwerter hinauszuziehen wenn du nicht deine Hand verlieren willst. Du weichst mit einigen Sprüngen zurück und beobachtest wie dein Gegner schnell die Sense an seinen Gürtel hängt und dein Schwert in die Hand nimmt. DEIN Schwert! Dein Gesicht läuft rot an und Kopflos stürmst du auf den Mann zu. Der wirft dir ein Kunai entgegen dem du ausweichst und direkt in deine eigene Klinge läufst die dir Híro entgegenläuft.

Du liegst auf dem Boden. Aus deiner rechten Brust quillt Blut. Du atmest schwer. Über dir steht der Mann und hält dir dein eigenes Schwert an die Kehle: „Gibt's du auf?"

„Niemals!"

„Schade!" Er hebt das Schwert und lässt es auf deinen Hals niederfahren. Im letzten Moment aktivierst du ein Zeit Jutsu und rollst dich zur Seite. Einige Zentimeter bohrt sich das kalte Metall in den Boden. Du springst auf die Knie und schlägst dem total verblüfften Shinobi das Schwert aus der Hand. Du machst einen Rückwärtssalto zu deinem zweiten Schwert und noch bevor dein Jutsu wieder aufhört bist du einige Häuser weiter zwischen zwei Kisten zusammengebrochen.


	3. Chapter 3

So ich habe mal versucht ein Lied einzubauen. Eines meiner Lieblingslieder: Von Disturbed Get Psycho. Falls ihr es nicht kennt auf Youtube gibt's ein Haufen AMV's. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Get Psycho ;-)

**Kapitel 2: Get Psycho!**

Als du wieder zu Sinnen kommst stellst du erleichtert fest das du immer noch in der Gasse liegst. Du weißt nicht wie lange du bewusstlos warst doch die Wunde in deiner Brust ist schon wieder geschlossen sodass du auf zirka zwei Stunden tippst. Vorsichtig stemmst du dich an der Wand hoch bis du, zwar etwas wackelig aber immerhin, auf deinen Beinen stehst. Du versuchst dein Tarn Jutsu zu aktivieren doch du brichst schon fast durch den Gedanken an ein Jutsu zusammen. ‚Ich brauche Blut…'. Blut. Das Wort hallt immer wieder durch deinen Kopf. Vorsichtig versuchst du einen Schritt vorwärts zu machen und als du zufrieden feststellst das es funktioniert stolperst du in die engen, dunklen Gassen Konohas. Die Gassen scheinen sich durch das Ganze Dorf zu ziehen. Einige Minuten kämpfst du dich so Haus um Haus weiter doch plötzlich verschwimmen die Gassen vor dir zu einem gewaltigen schwarzen Strudel. Du verlierst dein Gleichgewicht und kippst nach hinten über. Du bereitest dich darauf vor auf den harten Steinboden zu prallen doch stattdessen fangen dich zwei dürre, alte Arme auf: „Das ist aber nicht der Ort wo junge Mädchen wie du rumlaufen sollten." Vor deinen Augen erscheint das Gesicht eines vernarbten, alten Shinobi. „Dir wird es bald besser gehen."

Der Mann fängt irre an zu gackern und wirft dich über seine Schulter, mit einer Kraft die sich durch sein pures Aussehen nicht erahnen lässt. Dein Kopf schlägt hart auf das Schulterblatt des Alten. Du ringst mit der Bewusstlosigkeit und bist versucht dich ihr hinzugeben. Der Mann schleppt dich zielstrebig durch die Gassen. Je weiter ihr lauft desto stärker wird das ungutes Gefühl dass sich in deinem Körper ausbreitet. Du willst etwas sagen doch über deine Lippen dringt nur ein leises Keuchen.

„Keine Sorge mein Kind. Wir werden uns gut um dich kümmern." Irgendetwas an seiner Aussage scheint er wahnsinnig lustig zu finden denn er lacht wieder laut los: „Du bist aber auch eine Süße. Zumindest süßer als die letzten." Ihr scheint euer Ziel fast erreicht zu haben. Der Alte beschleunigt seine Schritte und tritt in eine Art Innenhof der in ein difuses Licht getaucht ist.

„Willkommen bei uns Zuhause."

„Sag mal bist du wahnsinnig? Was bringst du das Mädchen hier her?." Antwortet eine zweite Stimme auf die nicht verhandene Frage: „Die Bullen von dem übereifrigen Uchiha sitzen uns schon im Nacken! Was wenn sie, sie suchen?"

Wieder lacht der Alte: „Sie werden nicht nach ihr suchen. Sie ist nicht von hier."

„Dann ist's ja gut." Du hörst ein rascheln was du so interpretierst das sich der andere Mann erhoben hat. Dein Entführer lässt dich runter. Deine Beine wollen nachgeben doch der Mann krallt seine langen, dürren Finger in deine Schultern. Der andere Mann tritt von hinten an dich heran und dreht dich zu ihm um. Der Mann ist groß, schlank, wesentlich jünger als der andere und hat weniger Narben im Gesicht: „du hast immer noch Geschmack, Alter." Er lächelt dir eklig ins Gesicht. Der Blutmangel trübt deine Sinne und schwächt deinen Körper, doch dir ist klar das du schnellstens etwas unternehmen solltest. Vor deinen Augen siehst du die Rettung, in vorm eine Vene am Hals des Jüngeren, pulsieren. Leider unerreichbar.

Plötzlich ändert sich der Sachverhalt als er anfängt deinen Körper gegen seinen zu drücken. Im ersten Moment keuchst du nur überrascht auf doch dann reagierst du und rammst deine Reißzähne in seinen Hals. Dieses mal ist es der Mann der aufkeucht als du anfängst gierig sein Blut aus seinem Hals zu saugen. Das Blut strömt in deinen Magen und hinterlässt ein wohliges Gefühl. Du spürst wie deine Kräfte zurückkommen. Berauscht von dem Blut merkst du erst spät wie der alte Mann ein Kunai zieht und es dir zwischen die Schulterblätter rammen will. Schnell ziehst du deine Zähne aus dem Hals des Jüngern drehst hin vor dich und siehst zu wie der Dolch in das Herz des Ausgesaugten stößt. Du siehst dem Überlebenden in die entsetzen Augen was dir ein lächeln abringt. Ein gezielter Tritt wirft den Leblosen Körper auf den Anderen der mit der Leiche zu Boden rutscht. Schnell wälzt sich der Alte, blutverschmiert, unter dem Leichnam hervor und will aufstehen doch du stemmst deinen Schuh an seine Kehle und zwingst ihn zum Untenbleiben: „Ich weiß nicht wer ihr seid aber ich glaube ihr verdient es nicht das ich euch am Leben lasse."  
"Nein, Gnade! Bitte!" Bettelt der Alte verzweifelt.

„Abschaum." Du hebst deinen Fuß einige Millimeter an und rammst ihn dann in seine Kehle. Sein Schrei erstickt in seiner Kehle als seine Wirbelsäule bricht und ihm das Kleinhirn abklemmt. Du wendest dich von dem Mann mit dem seltsam verdrehten Kopf ab und verlässt den Hinterhof. ‚Scheiße war das knapp'. Du läufst zügig einige Gassen weiter bis du wieder einen klaren Kopf hast und merkst das du keine Ahnung hast wo du bist. Du läufst weiter in der Hoffnung eine belebte Straße zu finden. Nach einigen Minuten siehst du Licht um eine Ecke flackern. Freudig läufst du los doch das was du siehst als du um die Ecke gehst lässt dich erbleichen. Du scheinst mittlerweile im Villenviertel des Dorfes angekommen sein denn das Gebäude was vor dir in Flammen steht muss einmal ein prächtiges Anwesen gewesen sein. Um den Brand schwirren mindestens ein duzend Leute herum, die entweder verängstigt auf das Feuer schauen und die behindern die wirklich etwas dagegen tun wollen. Mitten auf dem Platz vor dem Feuer kniet eine junge Frau, etwa in deinem Alter und mit zwei Haarballen auf dem Kopf, über einer verkohlten Leiche und weint bitterlich. Wie versteinert blickst du auf das Gebäude vor deinen Augen langsam der Gewalt des Feuers weicht und in sich zusammenfällt. Zu spät erkennst du die Gestalt die mit zwei anderen auf dich zu läuft.

„Man trifft sich immer zweimal im Leben, was?" Híro lächelt dir kühl ins Gesicht. Du willst deine Schwerter ziehen als dein Blick auf seine beiden Begleiter fällt die ebenfalls wie fähige Shinobi aussehen.

„Das ist Die dich fast umgelegt hätte? Loser." Der eine Junge, der konsequent seine Hände in den Taschen hält und dem Gesichtsausdruck nach so aussieht als wäre er im Moment lieber woanders, schaut dich verächtlich an.

Du willst ein giftiges Kommentar loslassen doch Der Mann im schwarzen Mantel ist schneller: „Halt die Klappe Shikamaru. Kiba nimm sie fest."

Der andere Junge, der einen großen Husky neben sich trapiert hat kommt mit einer Handschelle auf dich zu. Du schubst ihn mit einem Tritt in die Magengegend zurück sodass er über seinen Hund stolpert auf Híro fällt der dann gleich noch Shikamaru mitreißt. Der Hund will dich anspringen doch du duckst dich elegant unter ihm weg und der Sprung endet aprupt an einer Wand. Du willst laut loslachen besinnst dich aber eines besseren und ergreifst die Flucht.

_**I wanna get psycho**_

_**Run you little btch**_

„Scheiße sie entkommt!" Schreit der Gelangweilte dir hinterher.

„Dieses mal nicht." Antwortet die Stimme die zu Híro gehört. Im nächsten Moment bist du von totaler Dunkelheit umhüllt.

_**I want your power glowing, juicy flowing, red hot, meaning of life**_

_**It's not enough to have a little taste**_

_**I want the whole damn thing now**_

_**Can you dig it?**_

_  
_"Ich hoffe jetzt können wir mal in Ruhe reden." Ertönt Híro's Stimme von überall her. Etwas panisch schaust du dich um aber alles was du siehst ist endlose Dunkelheit. Vor deinen Augen manifestiert sich plötzlich ein rotes Abbild des Schwarzhaarigen: „Hast du das Hyuuga Anwesen angezündet?"

„Ich hab überhaupt nichts angezündet!" Du schlägst nach dem Abbild mit deinem Schwert und zertrennst es in zwei Hälften die sich anfangen zu verflüssigen und wie Blut auf den Boden unter dir Tropfen bis du bis zu den Knöcheln in dem Lebenssaft stehst.

_**Need to get psycho**_

_**wanna hear you say it**_

_**say, you want it, need it**_

_**Don't wanna wait until we finish the show**_

„WAS WILLST DU VON MIR?" Schreist du in die Dunkelheit.

„Die Wahrheit." Haucht dir die Stimme ins Ohr, sodass sich deine Nackenhaare aufstellen. Du schließt deine Hand wieder fester um dein Schwert und wirbelst herum. Ein weiteres mal schneidet die Klinge durch einen Híro und ein weiteres mal füllt sich deine Umgebung mit der roten Flüssigkeit auf.

_**It's not enough, you hunger for more**_

_**You're one twisted little fuck**_

_**And now you wanna get psycho with me**_

"Du hast die Wahl. Sag die Wahrheit oder ertrinken in dem Stoff den du am liebsten magst." Vor dir erscheint Híros Gesicht, mindestens dreimal so groß und mit einem überlegenem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
"Ich sag die Wahrheit!" Wieder schlägst du nach der Illusion. Das Grinsen verschwimmt zu einer ekligen Fratze und gesellt sich dann ebenfalls zu seinen Vorgängern. Das Blut hat mittlerweile deine Hüfte erreicht.

_**Give in, Give in.**_

_**Decide**_

_**Give in, Give in.**_

_**Decide**_

"Das ist nur eine gottverdammte Illusion! Sie kann mich nicht verletzen!"

„Warum schwitzt du dann?" Antwortet die Stimme leicht belustigt. Erst jetzt bemerkst du wie Schweiß von deiner Stirn rinnt und sich mit dem Blut vermischt was immer weiter steigt.

_**I wanna get psycho**_

_**Scratch my itch**_

_**Give me your power glowing, juicy flowing red hot, meaning of life**_

_**It's not enough to have a little piece**_

_**I want the whole damn thing now**_

_**Can you dig it?**_

Du formst verzweifelt das Fingerzeichen zum Auflösen von Gen-Jutsus doch dein Gegner hält seine Illusion eisern aufrecht.

„Niemand ist bisher aus dieser Illusion entkommen, also vergiss es!" Ein Gesicht deines Peinigers schwirrt um deinen Kopf.

„Einmal ist immer das erste mal. Du änderst deine Taktik. Ein paar mal atmest du tief ein dann konzentrierst du das Chakra aus deiner Schutzhülle in deine Klinge und schlägst mit aller Kraft auf die vermeintliche Grenze deines Gefängnisses ein. Ohne Erfolg.

**Need to get psycho**

_**Wanna hear you scream**_

_**Tell me to take you, scare you, fuck you**_

_**After we finish the show**_

"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Ich erlöse dich von dieser Tortur wenn du mir sagst was du weißt." Das Gesicht setzt sich vor deins und schaut dir tief in die Augen.

„Ich weiß nichts." Du lächelst das Gesicht kurz an dann rammst du dein Schwert von unten durch den Kopf. Das ‚Schade' was der Kopf noch loswerden will zerfällt zu einem komischen laut als er sich zweigeteilt mit dem Blut vereinigt.

_**It's not enough, you listening whore?**_

_**You're one twisted little fuck**_

_**And now you wanna get psycho with me**_

Das Blut steigt höher und verdeckt dich nun völlig. Du versuchst zu Schwimmen doch irgendetwas hält dich unten. Du ringst nach Luft doch der Mann hat kein erbarmen mit dir. Du schließ die Augen. ‚Das ist die letzte Möglichkeit.' Du formst ein Fingerzeichen, aktivierst dein Zeit Jutsu, ziehst dein zweites Schwert und fängst an wild um dich zu schlagen.

_**I can feel the blood, flowing through my veins**_

_**Spilling on my soul**_

_**And now the hunger's getting bigger**_

_**is building in me**_

Du hörst ein Stöhnen und die Welt um dich fängt an sich aufzulösen. Du stehst in einer dunklen Gasse vor dir taumelt Híro zurück. Eine Narbe zieht sich von seiner Stirn bis runter zu seiner Hüfte. Volltreffer. du hörst ein Geräusch hinter dir und instinktiv duckst du dich sodass das Kunai direkt über deinem Kopf vorbeirast. Du machst eine Drehung und siehst wie der Hundejunge, mitsamt Köter, auf dich zustürmt. Beide springen hoch und fangen an sich zu drehen. Du aktivierst ein zweites mal dein Zeit Jutsu.

_**Come a little closer now**_

_**Pretentious whore and pull my trigger**_

_**Free the violence that is building in me**_

Du siehst die beiden durch die Luft drehen fängst sie ab und haust ihre Köpfe gegeneinander. Sofort fallen beiden bewusstlos zu Boden. Der Dritte will ein Fingerzeichen formen doch du verhinderst das indem du ihn den Magen trittst. Er stolpert zurück, du nimmst seinen Kopf und haust ihn gegen die nächste Wand. Als der Körper zu Boden sinkt hinterlässt er eine Blutspur. Du nimmst ein Kunai aus der Tasche drehst dich um 180 Grad und wirfst es Híro, der gerade wieder aufstehen will, genau zwischen die Augen. Blut spritzt dir entgegen und der Mann fällt rückwärts in den Staub. Langsam kommt die Zeit wieder in die Richtige Geschwindigkeit. Zufrieden schaust du dich um, dann kniest du dich nieder und legst deine Zähne an den Hals des Hundejungen.

Nachdem du deinen Durst gestillt hast kehrst du dem blutigen Schauplatz den Rücken und fängst an dein Hotel zu suchen.

_**I say now end of the ride, murder suicide**_

_**Is how I've been feelin' that I can't ignore**_

Als Híro und die anderen wieder aufwachen bist du schon weit weg, doch du kannst dir ihren Ärger förmlich schmecken.

_**And the need to get psycho**_

_**Is not a question to me**_

_Auszug aus den persönlichen Notizen von Polizeichef Sasuke Uchiha:_

_Heute wurde die Villa von den Hyuuga niedergebrannt. Sakura ist immer noch dran die Leiche zu untersuchen, doch es handelt sich zweifellos um den gesamten Hyuuga Klan, mit Ausnahme von Hinata. Hätte nie gedacht einmal froh zu sein das Naruto mal wieder ne Nachtschicht schwänzt nur um Hinata zu legen. Das wird auf jeden Fall lustig denen das morgen zu berichten. Ich wird dass Híro machen lassen, der soll sich mit Naruto rumschlagen. Wo steckt der eigentlich? Wurde wahrscheinlich wieder von seinem vampirischen Hirngespinst heimgesucht. Er sollte wirklich was gegen sein Alkoholproblem machen. _

_Ich hoffe das Sakura bald fertig ist mit der Autopsie. Ich will endlich wissen welcher Irrer für den Brand verantwortlich ist. Hab kein Bock mich mit den ganzen Journalisten, wichtigen Persönlichkeiten und vor allem Tsunade rumzuschlagen._

_Sasuke._

Ich hoffe das Kapitel war nach eurem Geschmack. Ich freue mich auf eure reviews und bitte um spezielle Kritiken/Lobs über den Song Teil.

Danke schon mal.

n00binador.


	4. Chapter 4

So dieses mal begleiten uns Linkin Park mit einem ihrer neuen Songs Bleed it Out. Der Text passt dieses mal nicht so gut aber das Lied ist einfach geil. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. URWG: um review wird gebeten. Lob oder Kritik ganz egal Hauptsache ich weiß wie die Scheiße ankommt die ich hier zusammenschreib.

**Kapitel 3: Bleed it Out**

Sayuri lag auf dem Bett und hatte sich in ein Buch vertieft als du durch das Fenster in den Raum geschlüpft kamst.

„Wo zur Hölle warst du?" Sie legt das Buch weg und sieht dich fragend an.

„Später!" Du winkst ab und gehst direkt ins Bad.

Das warme Wasser rinnt über deinen Körper und vertreibt systematisch die Kälte die sich über die Nacht in dir angesammelt hat. Mit einem Seufzer stellst du das Wasser ab und verlässt die Duschkabine. Geschickt wickelst du dir ein Handtuch um deinen Körper und verlässt das Bad.

„So. Was ist passiert?" Sayuri hatte sich wieder das Buch gekrallt und schaut dich jetzt über den Buchrand hinweg an.

„Der Typ den ich mir geschnappt habe ließ sich nicht aussaugen, dann hat er mich fast umgelegt, ich viel ich in Ohnmacht, wurde durch halb Konoha geschleift, fast vergewaltig, hab gesehen wie ne Villa abgefackelt ist, hab den Typ wieder getroffen, und ihn samt Kollegen vermöbelt." Als du den Satz beendet hast nimmst du erst mal tief Luft, „Fragen?"

„…Okay." Sayuri schaut dich mit riesigen Augen an, „Da war's bei mir nicht so spannend."

„Spannend? Ich wäre beinahe zweimal draufgegangen! Dieser VOLLIDIOT!" Du wirst dich auf dein Bett.

„Du hast zweimal mit dem Typ gekämpft und er lebt immer noch??" Deine Schwester schaut dich herausfordernd an.

„Hey ich hab dem Typ ein Kunai zwischen die Augen gerammt, dass er nicht umfällt ist nicht meine Schuld!"

„Nicht schlecht, ich dachte wir wären die einzigen die so was überleben können." Sayuri lehnt sich zurück und vertieft sich wieder in ihr Buch.

„Wie lief es bei dir?" Fragst du sie nachdem du dich ebenfalls auf den Rücken gelegt hast.

„Keine Chance. Der Typ war nicht einmal ansatzweise alleine. Zuerst ist er mitten durch die Stadt gelaufen und dann hat er seine Verlobte oder so getroffen." Entgegnet Sayuri die Augen immer noch auf dem Buch.

Du gähnst ausgiebig. In der Hektik hast du nicht gemerkt wie müde du wirklich bist, was dir jetzt zurückgezahlt wird. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden bist du schon in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen.

_**Auszug aus den persönlichen Notizen von Polizeichef Sasuke Uchiha:**_

_Hier ist die gottverdammte Hölle los! Tsunade steht im Vorraum und schnauzt jeden an der ihr in die Quere kommt. Zum Glück gibt's Angestellte denen man die Berichterstattung auferlegen kann. Ich glaube ich werde auch das Essen mit Sakura heute Abend streichen müssen. Wenn man schon mal ne Nachtschicht frei hat drückt einem irgendein Psychopath einen Massenmord rein. HURRA!_

_Sakura hat mir eben den Bericht der Autopsie abgegeben. Sie sagt die Todesursachen wären nicht die Verbrennungen gewesen sondern ein Gift das wahrscheinlich über das Essen eingeflößt wurde. Das wirklich interessante aber ist das die Leichen komplett Blutleer waren. _

_Ich glaube mir wird jemand VIEL zu erklären haben. Ich hoffe wirklich das sich meine Befürchtung nicht bestätigt._

_Moment. Draußen tut sich was. Wenn Tsunade nicht den nächsten Stuhl eingeschlagen hat wird Híro zurück sein._

_**Mitschnitt: Verhör Híro**_

_**Sasuke:**__ Die Leichen waren komplett Blutleer. (klatschen von Papier auf einen Tisch)_

_**Híro:**__ Und? Das kann alles bedeuten. (rascheln von Blättern)_

_**Sasuke:**__ Vor allem aber das du deine Finger im Spiel hast!_

_**Híro:**__ Hier in der Akte steht das alle vergiftet wurden. (Blätter rutschen über den Tisch)_

_**Sasuke:**__ Ja. Und?_

**Híro:** Hätte ich sie ausgesaugt wäre ich selber vergiftet und könnte jetzt hundert-pro nicht vor dir sitzen.

(Stille)

**Sasuke:** Egal das hast du irgendwie hinbekommen, oder hast du eine andere Idee.

_**Híro:**__ Ja._

_**Sasuke**__: Wäre auch zu schön gewesen._

_**Híro:**__ Der andere Vampir._

_**Sasuke**__: ZUM LETZTEN MAL! ES GIBT KEINEN ANDEREN! (Fäuste schlagen auf Holz)_

_**Híro:**__ Warum glaubst du liegt Shikamaru im Krankenhaus?_

_**Sasuke:**__ DAS IST MIR SCHEIß EGAL! Weißt du was es heißt einen der mächtigsten Klans des Dorfes in einer Nacht zu verlieren? Das heißt wir haben pure militärische Stärke verloren!_

_**Híro:**__ Gib mir zwei Stunden und ich hab dir eine neue Verdächtige angeschleppt._

_(Stille)_

_**Sasuke:**__ …Zwei Stunden. Nicht mehr._

_(Ende des Bands)_

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel als Sayuri versuchte dich zu wecken und dafür einen kräftigen Schlag mit dem Kissen kassierte.

„Hör auf so rum zu zicken! Dein Freund steht vor der Tür!"

Mit einem Schlag bist du hell wach: „WAS?"

„Keine Ahnung wie aber er hat uns gefunden. Im Moment steht er unten und fragt den Empfang aus!!"

Schnell springst du auf und greifst deine Sachen: „Halt ihn irgendwie hin!" Eilig huscht du ins Bad. Du hast gerade die Tür hinter dir geschlossen als es kräftig an der Tür klopft. Du hörst wie Sayuri zögerlich zur Tür läuft und sie öffnet.

„J…ja?"

„Wir suchen diese Frau." Antwortet eine, dir viel zu bekannte, Stimme.

Hektisch ziehst du dir deine Klamotten über während du das Gespräch verfolgst.

„Ich habe sie noch nie gesehen." Antwortet die Stimme deiner Schwester.

„Können wir uns hier mal umsehen?"

‚Wir' schießt es dir durch den Kopf. Wenn es mehrere sind fällt kämpfen flach.

„Vergessen sie es! Ich lasse mir nicht die Wohnung von ein paar notgeilen Aushilfsbeamten durchsuchen!"

„Wenn wir notgeile Aushilfsbeamten wären würden wir das Zimmer von jemandem Schönen durchsuchen! Hier ist der Durchsuchungsbefehl und jetzt geh zur Seite." Antwortet die Stimme kalt.

Deine Schwester schreit kurz auf als sie wahrscheinlich zur Seite geschoben wird. Panisch schaust du dich im Bad nach einem Ausweg um. Erfolglos!

„Ich schau mal im Bad nach!" Ertönt eine Stimme von draußen, was dich in Schweiß ausbrechen lässt. Du stolperst einige Schritte von der Tür weg, und versuchst noch einmal ,erfolglos, ein Versteck auszumachen. Die Tür wird aufgerissen und du blickst dem Hundejungen von gestern Abend direkt in die Augen.

Plötzlich dreht er den Kopf in beide Richtungen und geht dann wieder: „Alles Leer!"

Verwirrt blickst du dem Jungen hinterher.

Du trittst aus dem Raum. In der Tür steht immer noch Híro. In dem sonst so kalten Gesicht meinst du leichte Panik zu erkennen.

„Das war's dann wohl, die zwei Stunden sind um." Noch einmal lässt er einen prüfenden Blick durch den Raum gleiten dann dreht er sich um und geht, gefolgt von den Anderen.

„Was war das?" du schaust der Gruppe immer noch verdattert hinterher.

„Ich." Sayuri lächelt dich an.

„Ach so! Dein Gen-Jutsu!"

„Genau. Aber wir sollten hier verschwinden. Du hast schon zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt."

„Glaube ich auch." Schnell packt ihr die wenigen Sachen zusammen die ihr besitzt und verlasst das Hotel. Schnell bahnt ihr euch einen Weg durch die Häuserschluchten. Euer Gen-Jutsu verhindert das Leute euch erkennen doch du hast das ungute Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Von überall meinst du es tuscheln zu hören, von überall meinst du Blicke zu spüren.

„Sayuri. Ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl." Gestehst du deiner Schwester zögernd.

„Ich auch, irgendwas stimmt nicht."

Ihr lauft weiter, möglichst ohne euch etwas anmerken zu lassen.

Das Gefühl verfolgt zu werden wird immer einnehmender und du ertappst dich mehrmals dabei einen prüfenden Blick über die Schulter zu werfen.

Die Häuser scheinen sich über euch zu beugen und die Straße scheint immer enger zu werden. Ungewollt beschleunigt ihr eure Schritte und als ihr endlich aus dem Stadttor tretet könnt ihr es euch nicht verkneifen aufzuatmen.

„Geschafft." Seufzt Sayuri neben dir.

„Sicher?" Staub wird vom Boden aufgewirbelt und um euch herum erscheinen zehn Shinobi in dunklen Kampfanzügen und Tiermasken. Aus ihrer Mitte tritt Ein Junge im blauen T-Shirt und schwarzen Haaren heraus an dessen Brust deutlich eine Polizei Marke prangt.

„Híro hatte wohl doch recht. Schade das er es in den zwei Stunden nicht mehr geschafft hat."

„Wer bist du?" Sayuri und du lösen ihr Gen-Jutsu auf. Mit einem metallischen Schleifen lösen sich deine Schwerter aus ihrer Halterung.

„Gestatten, Sasuke Uchiha, Polizeichef." Er lächelt euch arrogant an. „Hiermit verhafte ich euch im Namen von Hokage Tsunade."

„Kommt und holt uns!"

**Yeah here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line  
Throw em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind  
**

Die ANBU ziehen ihren Kreis enger um euch und zwingen euch mit dem Rücken zueinander zu stehen.

„Zeigen wir's ihnen Schwester?"

„Wenn es sein muss Syrana."**  
**

**Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose  
String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so i won't get loose  
**

Du kreuzt deine Finger und für dich bleibt die Zeit stehen. Du sprintest nach vorne und der erste ANBU fällt unter deinen Klingen noch bevor er überhaupt weiß was los ist. Du willst den nächsten Shinobi von der Last seines Kopfes befreien doch zu deinem entsetzen war der Uchiha schneller und hat deinen Schlag mit einem Kunai blockiert.

„Ich bin nicht umsonst Polizeichef!" Rote Augen mit drei drehenden Punkten funkeln dich böse an.

**  
Truth is you can stop and stare  
Rub myself out and no one cares  
Dug the trench out lay down there  
With a shovel up out of reach somewhere**

Die Zeit wird wieder langsamer. Vier der restlichen ANBU platzieren sich um dichwährend die fünf Anderen sich im Gen-Jutsu deiner Schwester mit ihren Klingen auseinandersetzen. Zu deinem Entsetzen bewegt sich Der Uchiha immer noch so schnell und schafft es dir einen empfindlichen Stich in die Niere zu versetzen. Dein Schild hat zwar das Schlimmste verhindert doch der Schmerz trifft dich empfindlich und dein Mund wird mit deinem blut angefüllt was du angewidert ausspuckst.

„Dacht ich's mir doch. Kein Vampir." Lacht Sasuke über dir.

**Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in**

**I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away**

Die kleine Unachtsamkeit bereut er allerdings gleich wieder als du ihm von unten deine Faust in den Unterkiefer rammst. Der Mann wird einige Meter zurückgeschleudert doch sofort stürzen sich die anderen ANBU auf dich was verhindert das du nachsetzen kannst. Die Schläge der ANBU kommen schnell und nur die wenigsten kannst du parieren. Wie ein Spielball schubsen sie dich hin und her.

**Go stop the show  
Chop your words in a sloppy flow  
Shotgun I put lock and load  
Cock it back and then watch it go**

Wut sammelt sich mit jedem Schlag in dir an. Chakra fließt in deine Klingen und lässt sie rot Leuchten. Mit einem Schlag entlässt du die Lebensenergie. Getroffen von der Energie taumeln die Shinobi zurück, stolpern und stürzen. Einer wiedersetzt sich der Druckwelle doch die Berührung mit der, immer noch aufgeladenen, Klinge lässt ihn bewusstlos zusammenbrechen.

**Mama help me I've been cursed  
Death is rolling in every verse  
Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
Can't contain him he knows he works**

Sasuke versucht wieder einen Angriff doch du schlägst zurück. Eine deiner Klingen vergäbt sich in seiner Schulter und lässt ihn aufschreien. Zu schnell sammelt er sich allerdings wieder und pariert den Schlag mit dem du seinen Kopf abschlagen wolltest. Ein Schlag in den Bauch lässt dich einige Meter zurücktaumeln. Du stehst noch nicht wieder richtig als Du von einer Flammenwolke eingehüllt wirst. Die Flammen verbrennen deine Haut und nagen an deiner Chakraschicht.

**Fuck this hurts I wont lie  
Doesn't matter how hard I try  
Half the words dont mean a thing  
And I know that I wont be satisfied**

Der Schmerz betäubt dich, lässt dich auf die Knie fallen. Als die Flammen versiegen atmest du schwer. Du kniest auf der verbrannten Erde, zu schwach um zu stehen.

**So why try ignoring him  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in**

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Handschellen klicken und du wirst brutal hochgerissen. Deine Haut hat sich bereits wieder regeneriert, nur noch einige Narben überziehen deinen Körper.

„Das war's dann wohl." Sasuke zwingt dich in dein Gesicht zu schauen. „Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen das es dir nicht wie deiner Schwester erging.

Du brauchst einige Sekunden um zu realisieren was er gesagt hat: „Wo ist sie? Ich will zu ihr."

Sasuke nickt und schubst dich zu der liegenden Gestalt einige Meter von euch entfernt.

**I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out  
I've opened up these scars  
I'll make you face this  
I pulled myself so far  
I'll make you, face, this, now!!!!**

Vor dem Körper deiner Schwester fällst du auf die Knie. In ihrem Bau steck ein Kunai das mit solch einer Kraft dort reingerammt wurde das es die Chakraschicht glatt durchschlagen hat. Das Gesicht deiner Schwester ist schmerzverzehrt und Schweißperlen tropfen von ihrer Stirn. Ihr Atem kommt stoßweise, flach.

„Ok das reicht. Wir werden sie behandeln so gut es geht." Er zieht dich wieder auf die Beine und schiebt dich in Richtung Dorf. „Wir werden viel zu erzählen haben."

Du hörst seine Worte noch doch du achtest nicht auf sie. Du achtest auf nichts mehr. Stupide setzt du einen Fuß vor den Anderen während in deinem Kopf alle Stimmen die du jemals gehört hast rumschreien und sich in einem grausigen Chor vereinen der es dir unmöglich macht zu denken. So läufst du einfach vor dich hin und lässt den Tränen freien Lauf.


	5. Chapter 5

**Da bin ich wieder. **Sry das es so lange gedauert hat aber ich hatte viel um die Ohren, ZK's zum Beispiel, und eine künstlerische Blockade hatte ich auch noch. So genug mit den Ausreden hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch. Dieses mal begleiten uns Slipknot mit Duality.

**Kapitel 4: Duality!**

Auszug aus den persönlichen Notizen von Polizeichef Sasuke Uchiha:

Wir konnten ohne Verluste die beiden Verdächtigen festnehmen. Einziger Verlust ist eine ANBU-Puppe. Na ja ich denke wenn wir Kankuro freundlich fragen wird er eine neue machen, auch wenn er das es hasst wenn wir ihm die Einzelteile seiner geliebten Puppen per Paket zuschicken müssen.

Eine der Verdächtigen wurde leider bei dem Versuch sie festzunehmen schwer verletzt und verstarb trotz Sakuras Notbehandlung kurze Zeit später im Krankenhaus. Ich glaube ich sollte das andere Mädchen erst mal unbehelligt lassen, es wäre unschön wenn sie zusammenbrechen würde und nicht mehr Beragungsfähig wäre.

Ebenfalls muss ich hier leider niederschreiben dass Kiba ins Koma gefallen ist als er auf der Wache plötzlich wegen unerklärlichem Blutverlust zusammengebrochen ist und Shikamaru an seinem gesplitterten Schädelbruch gestorben ist.

Das sind diese Momente an denen ich mein Dasein habe. Zum Glück gibt es auch zwei gute Nachrichten: 1: Hinata scheint die Tat gesehen zu haben, natürlich habe ich sofort eine Gegenüberstellung beantragt, und die mutmaßlichen Serienvergewaltigungsmörder wurden heute morgen tot aufgefunden. Natürlich wird der Mord untersucht aber wir sind hier alle der Meinung das der Mörder eher einen Orden als eine Freiheitsstrafe verdient hätte.

Es ist doch immer wieder interessant wie schnell sich die Lage ändern kann in der man sich gerade befindet, wie trügerisch das Gefühl von Sicherheit sein kann.

Seit du von den ANBU abgeführt worden warst sitzt du in dieser kahlen Zelle. Durch ein kleines vergittertes Fenster wirft der Vollmond sein kaltes Licht auf den grauen Betonboden auf dem eine Kanne Wasser und eine Schüssel Eintopf steht. Du kauerst auf dem schlichten Bett das unter dem Fenster steht. Die Schatten die das Zimmer umfangen haben sich auf dein Gesicht gelegt als hätte jemand deine Seele nach außen gestülpt. Starr schaust du ins nichts, immer die Bilder deiner Schwester vor den Augen. Der Dolch, die Wunde, das Blut.

Du weißt nicht wie lange du schon in der Zelle gesessen hast als dich plötzlich das Scheppern der Zellentür aus deiner Trance reißt. In der Tür stehen zwei Polizisten die dir deutlich machen ihnen zu folgen.

Du stehst auf und bekommst von den Ninjas sofort Handschellen umgelegt. Einige Minuten schubsen dich die Beiden durch den Komplex bis sie dich in einen kleinen Raum stoßen: „Stellen sie sich gerade vor die Wand und warten sie bis ihnen etwas anderes gesagt wird."

Die Beamten schließen die Tür wieder hinter sich und du nutzt die kurze Ruhepausen dafür den Raum näher anzusehen. Die eine Wand des Raumes verdeckt ein großer Spiegel an der Anderen ist eine Meßlatte angeschraubt vor der schon vier Leute stehen. Unsicher stellst du dich an den ersten Freien Platz an der Wand mit der Meßlatte. Beiläufig betrachtest du den Mann neben dir um festzustellen das du ihn noch nie gesehen hast, er dafür aber kräftig genug ist deinen Blick von den anderen abzuhalten. Du richtest deinen Blick wieder nach vorne auf den Spiegel und versuchst dahinter etwas auszumachen was allerdings unmöglich erscheint.

Einige Minuten verstreichen bis sich hinter dem Spiegel etwas zu regen scheint. Aus einem Lautsprecher ertönt eine kratzige Stimme die alle bittet sich gerade hinzustellen. Du richtest dich von deiner bequemeren Position wieder auf und schaust erwartungsvoll in dein eigenes Abbild im Spiegel. Angespannte Stille. Wieder ein knacken im Lautsprecher und die Stimme ist wieder zu hören, dieses mal etwas genervter: „Híro das gilt auch für dich, und stell die verdammte Sakeflasche weg!"

Ein entnervtes grummeln einige Meter rechts von dir. Wieder Stille.

Einige endlose Minuten lang passiert nichts, bis schließlich die Stimme wieder ertönt: „okay wir haben zwei Gewinner. Alle, bis auf die eins und die Vier, können gehen. Ihre Sachen werden ihnen beim Empfang wieder ausgeteilt." Du atmest einmal tief durch und drehst dich um, um zu sehen was du eh schon befürchtest: Über deinem Kopf prangt eine große schwarze Eins.

Der letzte Mann war nicht ganz draußen als die Stimme: „Okay jetzt mal Klartext: eine Zeugin hat euch eindeutig am Tatort gesehen, Híro du weißt es dem Mädchen erklär ich's: Wenn ihr gesteht kann ich dafür sorgen dass das Gericht milde walten lässt."

„Verdammt Sasuke lass den Scheiß! Natürlich hat Hinata uns gesehen weil ich sie", er zeigt auf dich, „dort aufgegriffen hab! Mal neben bei: Wie kann Hinata uns gesehen haben wenn sie die ganze Zeit bei Naruto war?" Der Mann im schwarzen Mantel hämmert wütend gegen den Spiegel.

„Erstens: Sie war nicht die ganze Zeit bei Naruto und zweitens: Leider können wir deine Version nicht bestätigen weil Shikamaru ja leider das Zeitliche gesegnet hat weil DU ihn zu spät ins Krankenhaus gebracht hast, und Kiba hier an Blutverlust zusammengeklappt ist und jetzt im Koma liegt!"

„Ich sage es dir zum letzten mal! Kiba und ich haben Shikamaru schnellst möglich ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Er erlag an seinem Schädelbruch! WIR KONNTEN NICHTS ÄNDERN!"

„Ach ja und mit Kiba hast du auch nichts zu tun richtig?"

„Richtig!"

Du stehst etwas ratlos neben dem Schwarzhaarigen und betrachtest das Schauspiel „Mann gegen Lautsprecher" beinahe schon amüsiert. Leider liegt über dir immer noch der blutige Schatten deiner schwer verletzten Schwester. Erschreckt stellst du fest das du taggeträumt hast und in der Zwischenzeit das Gespräch an dich weitergegangen ist.

„He Mädchen hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Ich will wissen was du da gemacht hast!" Fragt dich die, mittlerweile, miesgelaunte Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Ich hatte mich verlaufen." Flüsterst du mehr zu dir als zu der Stimme.

„Verlaufen! Klar. Die Ausreden waren auch schon mal besser!" lacht die Stimme höhnisch.

„Lass sie in Ruhe Sasuke! Sie hat mit der Sache nichts zu tun!"

„Ach ja? Das sagt mir der, der sie erst verdächtigt hat! Wie kommt es das Mr. Unfehlbar seine Meinung geändert hat?"

„Ihre Schwester ist vor nicht mal fünf Stunden gestorben und du denkst sie könnte sich hier so hinstellen und dir was vorlügen?"

Mit einem mal ist alles weg.

‚Gestorben'. Du scheinst plötzlich in einem schwarzen Nichts zu schweben. ‚gestorben'. „Toll gemacht Híro." „Ups."

Deine Knie schlagen auf den kalten Betonboden, doch du merkst es nicht. ‚gestorben'. Die Schwärze scheint dich komplett auszufüllen. ‚Gestorben', ‚Gestorben', GESTORBEN'. Immer wieder hallt das eine Wort in deinem Kopf wieder. Ebenso wie die Stimmen die schon wenige Stunden zuvor deinen Kopf heimsuchten. Deine Hände verkrampfen sich um deinen Kopf das es wehtut, doch er ist immer noch weit geringer als der Schmerz den du zu mildern suchst.

I push my fingers into my eyes,   
It's the only thing  
That slowly stops the ache  
But its made of all  
The things I have to take  
Jesus it never ends  
It works it's way inside  
If the pain goes on... 

Du schreist so laut du kannst. Versuchst deinem Schmerz Luft zu machen. Ohne Erfolg. Der Schmerz zieht sich weiter durch deinen Körper und scheint dich kalt, doch immer noch voll mit Leben zurückzulassen. 

I have screamed until my veins collapsed  
I've waited as my times elapsed  
Now all I do is live with so much fate

Du spürst wie dein Körper von zwei Armen gepackt wird und du vorsichtig von Boden aufgehoben wirst und aus dem Raum getragen wirst.

I've wished for this  
I've bitched at that  
I've left behind this little fact

You cannot kill what you did not create

Als dich die Arme wieder ablegen hat dich die Dunkelheit bereits komplett umfangen. Ohne irgendeinen Muskel zu rühren liegst du wieder auf dem Bett in deiner Zelle. Wenn du könntest würdest du sogar dein Herz zum Stillstand bringen wollen. Von weit her scheint eine Stimme zu dir dringen und dir sagen zu wollen das du dich zudecken solltest damit du nicht erfrierst. Einige Augenblicke später findest du dich in eine Decke eingehüllt wieder. 

(I push my fingers into my) eyes  
It's the only thing  
That slowly stops the ache  
If the pain goes on  
I'm not gonna make it!

Die Decke vertreibt zwar langsam die Kälte doch dein Lebenswille scheint mit ihr zu gehen. Deine Augen verlieren sich in der Decke und dein Körper scheint sich, langsam aber sicher, in der Lethargie zu verlieren.

Put me back together  
Or separate the skin from bone  
Leave me all the pieces

Then you can leave me alone 

Es scheinen Stunden vergangen zu sein als du endlich Ruhe findest. Die ganze Zeit hast du dich an den Gedanken geklammert das alles ein Traum sein könnte und du jeden Moment aufwachen kannst, doch als die Müdigkeit dich langsam übermannt, merkst du dass sich diese Hoffnung nicht erfüllen wird.

Tell me the reality is better than the dream  
But I've found out the hard way  
Nothing is what it seems 

(I push my fingers into my) eyes  
It's the only thing  
That slowly stops the ache  
But it's made of all  
The things I have to take  
Jesus it never ends  
It works it's way inside  
If the pain goes on  
I'm not gonna make it!

Auszug aus der Denkschrift von der fünften Hokage Tsunade:

Unser Dorf erlebt eine Krise. Einer unserer stärksten Clans wurde vollkommen spontan fast komplett ausgelöscht. Ich habe versucht die Information so gut wie möglich geheim zu halten doch ich fürchte dass etwas rausgesickert ist. Ich hoffe nicht zu viel. Wenn unsere Feinde davon Wind bekommen würden, könnten sie die Gunst der Stunde nutzen wollen und angreifen. Zwar bin ich davon überzeugt dass keine Armee den Wall überwinden kann, ohne Hilfe von innen zumindest, doch denke ich das es viel zu viele Tote geben würde wenn wir angegriffen werden würden. Wahrscheinlich denke ich aber einfach nur zu negativ. Der Sand kann innerhalb kürzester Zeit hier sein und mit hm als Verbündeten werden es sich potenzielle Gegner zweimal überlegen Anzugreifen. Sowohl das Dorf versteckt hinter dem Nebel als auch das Dorf versteckt hinter dem Felsen können nicht genug militärische Stärke aufbringen um uns beide niederzuringen.

Moment Shizune stört…

[Die restlichen, eilig hingekritzelten, Buchstaben sind nahezu unleserlich und teilweise von Tinte übergossen. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat. HAb keine AUsrede nur das Kapitel hier. Hoffe das reicht euch. diesesmal kein Lied nur den Titel habe ich mir von Disturbed ausgeliehen.

mfg

n00binador, shadowpriest aus Leidenschaft

**Kapitel 5: Voices**

„_Syrana! Steh auf!"_

Die Dunkelheit die dich umfängt beginnt aufzureißen.

„_Syrana!!"_

In deinem Kopf hallt die Stimme wieder. Das Geräusch durchdringt deinen gesamten Körper wie die Wärme eines prasselnden Kamins.

„_Syrana! Steh jetzt auf verdammt nochmal."_

Langsam weicht die Dunkelheit dem fahlen Mondlicht dass durch das vergitterte Fenster deiner Zelle auf den Betonfußboden scheint. Etwas verwirrt schaust du dich um kannst den Urheber der Stimme aber nicht ausmachen.

„_Wie lange willst du noch Löcher in die Luft starren? Setzt dich in Bewegung!"_

„Wer bist du?" Leicht nervös drehst du dich um deine eigene Achse erspähst aber wieder nichts.

„_Das ist jetzt egal. Beweg dich endlich oder willst du hier versauern?"_

Immer noch unsicher läufst du auf das Gitter zu was deine Zelle zum Gang hin begrenzt. Halbherzig rüttelst du daran und wie erwartet gibt das Gitter keinen Millimeter nach.

„_Blöde Kuh."_

„Was?"

„_Nichts, nichts. Das Gitter ist mit Siegeln geschützt. Versuchs mal mit der Wand."_

Etwas ungläubig stellst du dich vor eine Seitenwand und konzentrierst Chakra in deiner Faust. Du holst aus und rammst deine Hand gegen eine viel versprechende Stelle und tatsächlich gibt die Wand nach und fällt mit einem lauten rumpeln in sich zusammen.

„Wow. Hätte nicht gedacht das das funktioniert.

„_Ich auch nicht." _Antwortet die Stimme in deinem Kopf genauso erstaunt.

„Was? Du hast gerade riskiert das ich mir meine Hand zertrümmere!

"_Ja...und?"_

Du kommentierst die Aussage mit einem wütenden Grummeln beschließt dann aber die Morddrohungen hinunter zu schlucken und durch die Staubwolke in den Nachbarzelle zu treten.

Die Zelle ist genauso eingerichtet wie deine aber mit den kleinen Unterschied dass sie leer steht und somit die Zellentür unverschlossen ist.

Vorsichtig schiebst du die Tür auf bedacht möglichst keinen Laut zumachen was dir sofort wieder einen höhnischen Kommentar deines körperlosen Begleiters einbringt:  
_„Du hast gerade das Halbe Gebäude eingerissen und hast jetzt Angst dass das Quietschen einer Tür Wachen auf dich aufmerksam machen könnte?"_

„Halt du doch einfach deine Klappe."

„_Pff."_

Du läufst durch den Zellentrakt: „Zuerst mal brauche ich meine Schwerter wieder."

„Dritte Tür links, den Gang hinauf." du brauchst einen Moment um zu merken dass dieses mal nicht deine Stimme sprach sondern dein Gesprächspartner neben dir in der Zelle sitzt. Du versuchst in den Schatten die über der Zelle liegen den Mann auszumachen trotzdem erkennst du ihn erst als er aus den Schatten heraustritt erkennst du den Mann im schwarzen Mantel.

„Du? Was zur Hölle tust du hier?" Fragst du Híro etwas erschreckt.

„Auf meinen Prozess warten." Antwortet der bleiche Mann der sich wieder halb in die Schatten zurückgezogen hat.

„Prozess?"

„Ja, meine Rede während der Gegenüberstellung war so überzeugend dass sie dich freigesprochen haben," Er macht eine kurze Pause, „und mich wieder angeklagt."

„Ich muss dich hier raus holen." Wider dem Gemecker deines körperlosen Begleiters versuchst du das Schloss des Gitters zu knacken.

„Warum tust du das?" Fragt dich die raue Stimme aus den Schatten.

„Ich kann dich doch nicht in den Klauen dieser Mörder lassen!"

„Wenn du meinst."

Nach einigen Minuten hörst du endlich das Erlösende klicken des aufgehenden Schlosses.

„So jetzt raus hier."

Etwas unwillig rafft sich der Shinobi auf und tritt zu dir: „Deine Schwerter liegen in der Waffenkammer, wie gesagt, da lang."

Du stürmst den Gang runter, in den er gezeigt hatte, und schlägst die Tür ein. In der kleinen dunklen Kammer stapeln sich alle möglichen Waffen. An Wandhalterungen reihen sich Schwerter unterschiedlicher Größe an Streitäxte und Bögen. In einer Ecke findest du deine Katanas unachtsam auf den Boden geworfen. Mit einem leisen Grummeln hebst du sie auf und verlässt den Raum wieder. „Hast du keine Waffe, die du suchen musst?" fragst du Híro der, lässig im Türrahmen stehend, dir beim Waffensuchen zugeschaut hat. Als Antwort zieht er aus seinem Mantel seine Sense: „Zufrieden? Nebenbei die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen."

„Und? Wo geht's raus?"

„Komm mit."

Híro tritt wieder in den Gang. Nach einigen Minuten laufen, durch gleich aussehende Gänge kommt ihr an einer unscheinbaren Feuertür an.  
„Die glaube die sollte uns rausführen." Er stemmt sich gegen die Tür. Ohne Erfolg: „Abgeschlossen." Stellt er nüchtern fest.

„_So ein Looser!" _meldet sich eine wohl bekannte Stimme in deinem Kopf.

Du seufzt und schiebst den Schwarzhaarigen zur Seite. Während du deine Faust ballst sammelst du in dir Chakra an was du ruckartig freisetzt als du gegen das kalte Metall schlägst das unter der Wucht des befreiten Chakras zuerst eindellt und dann berstet.

„Nicht schlecht." der Shinobi neben dir pfeift anerkennend.

Durch das Loch kann man den Mond sehen der immer noch am Wolkenlosen Himmel steht und auf ein schreckliches Szenario scheint.

Die Dächer von Konoha stehen in Flammen. Überall hört man verzweifelte Schreie von Menschen die Opfer der Flammen werden. Zivilisten rennen panisch durch die Straßen auf der Suche nach Sicherheit. Die gewaltigen Wälle des Dorfes sind teilweise eingefallen und überall sieht man Ninjas gegeneinander kämpfen. Du schaust in das Gesicht deines Begleiters dass noch fahler ist wie sonst und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen das sterbende Dorf betrachtet. Es dauerte einen Moment bis der Mann bemerkt was er tut und sich wieder fasst: „Wir müssen hier weg. Wir gehen schnell zu mir und nehmen noch einige Sachen mit und fliehen dann."

„WAS? Das sind deine Freunde die da draußen sterben und du willst abhauen?" Fassungslosigkeit zeichnet sich auf deinem Gesicht nieder.

„Erstens: Diese Freunde wollten mich in einer Woche exekutieren, und zweitens: Der Sand ist wahrscheinlich schon auf dem Weg sie zu unterstützen." Er macht deutlich dass das Gespräch beendet ist und will los laufen doch ein Kunai gräbt sich vor ihm in den weichen Boden.

„Wo, denkt ihr bitte lauft ihr hin?" Eine junge Frau, die du schon bei dem brennenden Haus gesehen hast, und ein Mann im selben Alter mit einer komischen grünen ganzkörper Naturdarm Imitation, treten aus den Schatten. Während der Mann eher traurig blickt fließt aus dem Gesicht der Frau blanker Hass.

„Warum seit ihr nicht in euren Zellen?" Fragt das Mädchen fast höhnisch während sie aus einer Tasche eine Beschwörungsrolle zieht.

„Weil ich nicht still in meiner Zelle warte bis ihr mich umlegt, Ten Ten."

„Du hast nichts anderes verdient, Híro!" Als sie seinen Nmaen ausspricht spuckt sie zur Untermalung angewiedert vor seine Füße, „Du hast Neiji und die anderen Hyuugas umgebracht. Jeden einzelnen abgeschlachtet."

„Ich habe ihr Haus nie betreten."

„LÜGNER!" Eine Träne fließt langsam über ihre Haut, „Wenn du nicht schweigend sterben willst dann gehst du eben kämpfend unter. Stirb!" Sie schreit laut auf und stürmt auf Híro zu. Während dem laufen beschwört sie aus der Rolle einen langen Kampfstab. Sie stößt sich vom Boden ab und lässt das Holz auf den Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen niederfallen. Das Ziel macht einen eleganten Schritt zur Seite sodass sich der Stab in die Erde bohrt. Er versucht ein Fingerzeichen zu machen wird aber von einem beherzten Tritt in den Magen behindert. Er keucht auf und taumelt einige Schritte zurück, die das Mädchen ausnutzt um weitere Waffen zu beschwören. Híro hatte sich gerade wieder gefangen als er von ungefähr einem halben Dutzend Kunais getroffen wird. Vor Schmerz schreit der Mann auf.

Ein Räuspern reißt dich aus deiner Trance: „Entschuldige, aber ihr seid ein entflohener Gefangener. Ich muss dich leider bitten wieder in die Zelle zu gehen." Der Mann macht eine tiefe Verbeugung.

„_Irre, ganz klar Irre."_

Du schaust den Typ etwas scheel an aber als du merkst dass er es ernst meint antwortest du: „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das ich freiwillig wieder in die Zelle gehe."

„Nein aber es wäre mir lieber gewesen. So werde ich euch wohl zwingen müssen."

Du unterdrückst ein Lachen: „Du? Soll das ein Witz sein." Du ziehst deine Schwerter die mit einem erwartungsvollem Schleifen ihre Scheide verlassen.

Der Mann seufzt und geht in eine Kampfposition: „Du fängst an."

Du lässt dich nicht lang bitten und stürmst vor. Der Erste Schlag geht ins leere da der Mann sich über deinen Kopf wirft und dir einen Schlag in den Rücken verpasst. Du stolperst einige Schritte und drehst dich um. Gerade rechtzeitig um dem Tritt auf deinen Kopf auszuweichen indem du dich unter ihm wegduckst. Noch bevor du dich wieder aufgerichtet hast hat der Mann den nächsten Angriff gestartet. Er kommt zu schnell um ihm auszuweichen sodass du mit deinen Schwertern parieren willst doch die Wucht durchdringt deine Verteidigung und er tritt genau gegen deine Brust. Der Aufschlag stößt dich zurück. Du verlierst das Gleichgewicht und fällst auf den Rücken. Im letzten Moment kannst du zur Seite rollen um den Tritt des Shinobi auszuweichen. Du benutzt den Schwung um dich wieder aufzurichten. Diesesmal warst du schneller und hast die Chance auf einen Angriff, die du auch sofort nutzt. Deine Schwerter greifen gierig nach seinem Fleisch doch werden sie durch die schnellen Reflexe deines Gegners enttäuscht. Im dichten Handgemenge versuchst du immer wieder ihn zu treffen doch er weicht jedem Schlag mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit aus.

Du springst zurück um etwas Raum zwischen euch zu bringen doch lässt dir der Grüne diese Chance nicht und stürzt hinter dir her. Er täuscht einen Schlag gegen deinen Kopf an und vergräbt dann seine Faust in deinem Magen. Du keuchst auf und einige Blutstropfen verlassen deinen Rachen: „Du elender Bastard."

„Du hattest die Wahl." Der Mann hat dich am Hals gepackt und drückt dich gegen eine Hauswand.

„Und ich habe die Richtige getroffen." Du packst seinen Arm und entlädst etwas von seinem Chakra sodass er aufschreit und einige Meter zurückweicht. Die Zeit nutzt du um Dein Jutsu zu sprechen. Du umfasst deine Schwerte fester und stößt dich von der Wand ab. Deine Klingen zischen durch die Luft und wollen sich in den Körper des Grünen bohren. Du lächelst siegessicher als die klingen auf seinen Hals zu stürmen doch gerade als dein Schwert seine Kehle aufschlitzen will duckt er sich weg und du bekommst einen gewaltigen Tritt von unten gegen deinen Torso sodass du in die Luft geschleudert wirst. Noch bevor du ganz realisiert was passiert ist, ist der Mann schon wieder neben dir. Bandagen umwickeln deinen Körper und der Mann umschlingt dich. In der Luft dreht ihr euch und ihr fallt kopfüber dem Boden entgegen.

„_War schön dich kennengelernt zu haben, LOOSER!"_

„Quatsch nicht so blöd tu was!" Flüsterst du leise, panisch, in der Hoffnung die Stimme würde wirklich etwas tun.

„_Du Schuldest mir was."_

Blitze aus konzentriertem Chakra durchzucken die Luft. Der Mann schreit und lässt dich tatsächlich los. Der Boden kommt näher. Du drehst dich wieder richtig rum. Gleich schlägst du auf. Du triffst auf den Boden. Schmerz durchzuckt dich. Du rollst dich auf dem Boden ab und siehst wie der Mann auf dem Boden kracht. Du stemmst dich auf, umgreifst deine Schwerter und startest einen weiteren Angriff. Dein Zeitjutsu ist immer noch aktiv. Sodass du innerhalb kürzester Zeit die Entfernung überbrückt hast. „Stirb"

„Nicht jetzt." Du siehst wie der Mann Gewichte fallen lässt die, trotz der geringen Höhe, Krater in den Boden reißen, und im nächsten Moment ist er hinter dir und rammt dir seinen Ellenbogen zwischen die Schulterblätter. Du schreist auf als du auf dem harten Boden zusammenbrichst.

Der Mann packt dich an den Schultern und wirft dich etwas in die Luft. Du spürst wie ein weiterer Schlag deinen Körper erschüttert. Du fliegst einige Meter bevor du von einer Hauswand gestoppt wirst. Blut strömt in deinen Rachen das du angewidert ausspuckst.

„Gib bitte auf. Ich möchte dich nicht töten müssen."

„Den Wunsch erde ich dir nicht erfüllen." Du stemmst dich ruckartig auf und verpasst dem Mann, der zu dir getreten war einen kräftigen Tritt gegen den Unterkiefer. Er hebt vom Boden ab und fällt nach einem eleganten Rückwärtssalto vor dir in den Staub. Du willst ihm den Gnadenstoß verpassen doch er rollt zur Seite und springt wieder auf die Beine. Aus seinen Mundwinkel fließt etwas Blut und mittlerweile atmet auch er schwer. Aus einigen Schürfwunden tropft etwas Blut.

Dein eigener Körper ist mit blauen flecken überseht und auch du atmest schwer. Es würde bald zuende sein. Deine Hände verkrampfen sich um deine Schwertgriffe. Du stößt dich von Boden ab und zwingst dich wieder anzugreifst. Deine Klingen zielen auf seine Brust. Du merkst wie er ausweichen will doch plötzlich stoppt er in der Bewegung. Du hörst einen weiblichen Sterbensschrei. Du vertreibst das grauenhafte Geräusch und stößt deine Klingen in den Shinobi der durch die sterbende Ten Ten abgelenkt ist. Blut spritzt dir entgegen. Du blickst auf und siehst in die Augen des Grünen auf denen der letzte, verzweifelte, Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes eingebrannt ist. Langsam rutscht der leblose Körper von deiner Klinge und fällt in seine eigene Blutlache.

Du atmest einige Mal tief ein bevor du rüber zu Híro blickst der seine Sense gerade aus dem Schädel der Frau zieht. Blut trieft von seinem Mantel und seine Stirn ziert eine große Platzwunde.

Entkräftigt lässt er seine Sense fallen: „So eine Scheiße."


	7. Chapter 7

So da bin ich wieder. Hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch.

**Kapitel 6: **

Híro's Haus steht, einsam, an die gewaltige Felswand geschmiegt die Konohas hinteren Schutz bildete. Das Schwarz der Hauswände lassen das Gebäude mit dem Schatten der Felsen verschwimmen und nur noch die Fenster stechen aus der Dunkelheit wie die Augen eines Monsters das geduldig auf Beute wartet.

Ein leichtes Frösteln zieht sich an deinen Armen hinunter bei dem Gedanken daran.

„Du magst Schwarz, huh?" Fragst du den Shinobi vorsichtig während er in den Taschen seines Mantels nach dem Haustürschlüssel sucht.

„Wie hast du das nur erraten?" Mittlerweile hat er schon sämtliche Manteltaschen durchwühlt und geht zu seiner Hose über: „Ist ganz praktisch...Spart Heizkosten und hält Vertreter fern... Verdammt."

Er scheint bei der letzten Tasche angekommen zu sein ohne etwas gefunden zu haben. Er zögert kurz macht dann einen Schritt zurück und tritt die Tür kurzerhand ein.

Holz splittert und mit einem lauten Krachen bricht das Holz in die Wohnung.

„Ich komm hier eh nie wieder hin." Sagt er mit Achselzucken als er dein, etwas geschockten, Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt." Du hebst abwehrend die Hände.

„_Aber gedacht!"_

„Schnauze."  
„Ich habe auch nichts gesagt."

Du errötest leicht als du merkst das du das Letzte laut gesagt hast: „Ich hab nicht dich gemeint."

Du kratzt dich verlegen am Kopf.

Híro ignoriert die Geste und steigt über die Trümmer der Tür. Seine Hand sucht einige Sekunden findet dann aber den Lichtschalter. Das grelle, plötzliche Licht schmerzt in deinen Augen und zwingt dich sie zu schließen. Als sich deine Pupillen endlich den geänderten Lichtverhältnissen angepasst haben öffnest du sie vorsichtig wieder. Híro ist bereits weitergegangen und verschwindet gerade hinter einer Ecke. Schnell eilst du ihm hinterher.

Zielsicher bewegt er sich in Richtung Keller wo er vor einer schweren Eisentür stehen bleibt und beginnt auf einem Zahlenschloss einen Code einzutippen.

„Wow. Dein Privatbunker?"

„So ähnlich." Antwortet er kühl

„Gott, bist du immer so einsilbig?"

„Nein."

„_Ich glaub ihm nicht."_

'Halt du die Klappe.' Dieses mal achtest du darauf das du nichts laut sagst.

„_Geht man so mit seinem Retter um?"_

'Du hast mich nicht gerettet du hast nur mein Chakra fast völlig geleert und gebündelt auf den Froschverschnitt losgelassen.'

„_Pfü..." _Beleidigte Stille in deinem Kopf.

Ein schweres Schleifen holt dich aus deiner Konversation. Die gewaltige Stahltür hatte begonnen sich langsam, schleppend zu öffnen. Híro stapfte als erstes in den dunklen Raum dahinter.

Neonröhren flackern auf und werfen einige male merkwürdige Schatten an die grauen Betonwände bevor sie den Raum in kaltem Licht erhellen.

„Was zur Hölle...?" Der Raum ist bis oben hin angefüllt mit Waffen. An den Langen Seitenwänden hängen, fein säuberlich aufgereiht, die unterschiedlichsten Schwerter, Äxte und Schusswaffen.

Híro lächelt stolz als er deinen bewundernden Gesichtsausdruck sieht: „Jeder braucht ein Hobby, oder?" Er tritt an einen schweren Ebenholzschrank. Das tiefe Schwarz scheint sämtliches Licht im Raum zu absorbieren und gibt ihm eine gruselige Aura. Mit einem Ruck öffnete der Shinobi die Türen. Neugierig siehst du ihm über die Schulter und erblickst, auf einem ebenso schwarzen Samtkissen, eine Klingenkette. An dem langen Metallband sind in regelmäßigen Abständen geschärfte Spitzen angebracht die mit ihrem unbefleckten Metall quasi schon nach Blut dürsten. Beinahe ehrfürchtig nimmt der Schwarzhaarige den kalten Stahl legt ihn aber wieder zurück als er bemerkt das du ihm immer noch über die Schulter schaust: „Du kannst dir jede Waffe nehmen die du willst. Ich brauche sie nicht mehr." Er wirft dir einen kurzen Blick zu: „Und wenn du dich Waschen willst: das Bad ist oben die erste Tür rechts."

Du folgst seinen Blicken und merkst das du von oben bis unten mit Blut voll geschmiert bist das sich in der Kleidung und in deinem Gesicht verkrustet.

Du nickst ihm dankbar zu und folgst seiner Wegbeschreibung.

Einige Augenblicke später stehst du in einem geräumigen Bad. Das kalte Wasser kühlte angenehm deine Haut und lässt dich für einen Moment so etwas wie Ruhe spüren.

„Ist alles okay?"

Im Spiegel siehst du wie Híro hinter dir steht, lässig im Türrahmen gelehnt.

„Muss ich darauf antworten?" Du blickst ihn durch den Spiegel grimmig an. Was für ein scheiß Kommentar.

Er zuckt gleichgültig mit den Schulter: „Nö."

„Was ist eigentlich los mir dir?" Du drehst dich um.

„Nichts, was soll sein?"

„Du stellst dich hier hin und benimmst dich wie ein gefühlsloser Vollidiot! Die haben meine Schwester massakriert und du fragst mich ob alles okay ist!"

„Ich habe versucht freundlich zu sein mehr nicht." Sein gleichgültiger Gesichtsausdruck ist immer noch in sein Gesicht gemeißelt.

„Das ist aber gründlich in die Hose gegangen."

„Tja. Es ist eben ein Glücksspiel."

Wütend machst du einige Schritte auf ihn zu und drückst ihm den Finger auf die Brust: „Bring mich zu meiner Schwester sonst spiele ich mit deinem Leben ein Glücksspiel und selbst du solltest mittlerweile gemerkt haben das ich nicht viel Glück hab!"

Seine Gesichtszüge verfinstern sich unmerklich als er deine Hand fest umklammert und von seiner Brust nimmt: „Okay. Ich muss eh noch ins Krankenhaus." Er dreht sich um und verlässt das Bad: „Dann sind wir quit."

Grimmig stapfst du hinter ihm her.

„_Was für ein Arschloch."_

'Aber echt.'

Ein leichtes Platschen unter deinen Füßen lässt dich runter schauen. Du stehst in einer kleinen Blutspur die sich in einzelnen, großen Tropfen hinter Híro herzieht wo die Tropfen aus dem Ärmel seines weiten Mantels fallen: „Öhm..du tropfst."

Der Schwarzhaarige dreht sich nicht einmal um: „Tja wird sich die Putzfrau beschweren, soviel Arbeit und sie kann mir nicht mal mehr eine Rechnung schicken."

„Du hälst dich wohl für extrem lustig."

„Nein ich halte Etikette nur für extrem überflüssig."

Du lässt das Kommentar so stehen und folgst dem Mann leise vor dich hin fluchend. Mit einem leisen Knurren kommentierst du den kleinen Abstecher des Shinobi der die Haustür knapp verfehlt und einen kleinen Raum tritt der neben dem Eingang ist. Der Raum ist abgedunkelt doch etliche Fläschchen mit merkwürdigen Flüssigkeiten werfen komische Lichtreflexionen an die Wände.

„Was ist dass?" Du merkst wie dein Mund offen steht.

„Alchemie." Híro hat angefangen Schubladen zu durchwühlen und verschiedene Fläschen in seine Tasche zu stecken. Seine Hand streift durch die Regale und bleibt an einer Lücke stehen: „Warst du hier drin?"

Du wendest dich gar nicht von dem Anblick einer mittelgroßen Flasche ab in der eine grünliche Flüssigkeit wild umher sprudelt und dabei bunte Schlieren in das Gebräu malt: „Nö."

Heftig wirst du am Arm gepackt und rumgerissen. Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelt dich heftig: „HAST DU DIE FLASCHE GENOMMEN DIE DA STAND?!"

„NEIN!" Du reißt dich etwas schockiert von dem Mann los, „Hör auf so auszuflippen, Man. Was war denn da drin."

Der Shinobi atmet einige Male tief durch: „Ein Gift." Er fährt sich mit der bleichen Hand übers Gesicht, „Ach Scheiß drauf. Ich habe es wahrscheinlich einfach verlegt. Komm." Er läuft an dir vorbei und verlässt das Haus.

Verdutzt bleibst du zurück: „Womit hab ich das verdient."

„_Wahrscheinlich hast du richtige scheiße gebaut."_

'Halt die Klappe'

„Wo ist das Krankenhaus?" Híro und du hechten wieder über die teilweise brennenden Dächer von Konoha. Auf den Straßen haben sich gewaltige Flüchtlingsströme gebildet die in panischer Angst versuchen in die Schutzbunker unter den Felswänden zu gelangen.

„Nicht weit von hier." Er zeigt auf ein weißes Gebäude was sich unweit vor euch aus dem Erdboden gräbt. Mit einem mal scheint die Erde zu erbeben. Vor Schreck verlierst du das Gleichgewicht und fällst vom Dachgiebel. Im letzten Moment kannst du dich an einer Regenrinne festhalten bevor du in die panischen Massen gefallen wärst die dich wahrscheinlich zermalmt hätten.

„He zieh mich wieder hoch!" Híro steht regungslos über dir und starrt auf die Felswände. Du folgst seinem Blick und erstarrst.

Über der Felswand bäumen sich riesige Massen an Sand auf die sich auf Konoha, in Form einer riesigen Welle, stürzen. Entsetzte Schreie von Menschen hallen durch die Luft beinahe übertönt von dem gewaltigen Rumpeln.

„VERDAMMT ZIEH MICH HOCH!" Schreist du den Mann an während sich die Welle immer weiter in eure Richtung gräbt. Erst jetzt scheint der Mann sich wieder daran zu erinnern wo er ist und zieht dich beherzt hoch. Du hast gerade wieder die Dachschindeln unter deinen Füßen als du von der Sandwoge erfasst wirst. Sand, überall Sand. Die Körner graben sich in deinen Rachen, du schnappst nach Luft doch kommt nur der gelbe, körnige Sand. Du wirst hin und her geschleudert. Verzweifelt willst versuchst du dich an die Oberfläsche zu ziehen aber es geht nicht. Deine Luft wird knapp. Panik umschlingt dich wie eine Schlage ihr sterbendes Opfer.

Etwas greift dich, zieht dich hoch. Luft. Du spuckst den Sand angewidert aus um Platz für die köstliche Luft zu machen. Du öffnest vorsichtig deine Augen und siehst das du einige Meter über dem Meer aus Sand fliegst. Du fliegst. Verdutzt drehst du deinen Kopf und bekommst fast einen Herzinfarkt. Fledermäuse. Dir schauen etwa ein halbes Dutzend der gruseligen Tiere, die sich gerade abmühen dich durch die Luft zu schleppen, in die Augen. Du atmest immer wieder tief durch und schließt deine Augen in der Hoffnung die Tatsache zu verdrängen dass dich gerade etwa sechs eklige, kleine, gruselige Fledermäuse zehn Meter über einer todbringenden Sandlawine durch die Luft tragen.

Erleichtert atmest du auf als du wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hast.

„Ich sehe du hast den Flug genossen." Eine höhnische Stimme dringt an deine Ohren.

Du öffnest die Augen und blickst in das breite Grinsen von Híro um dessen Brust sich gerade wieder die Fledermäuse platzieren und zu seinem T-Shirt vereinigten: „Nein habe ich nicht. Ich hasse diese...Viecher."

„Meinetwegen kannst du gerne zurück ins Sandmeer springen."

„Halt die Klappe und bring mich zum Krankenhaus."

Der Shinobi schweigt einige Sekunden verächtlich: „Du stehst auf seinem Dach."

„..oh. Wo ist meine Schwester?" Wütend packst du den Mann am Kragen.

„Pathologie, erstes Untergeschoss. Wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten wieder hier."

„Wenns sein muss." Du eilst zur Treppe.

Kalte Luft schlägt dir entgegen als du die Tür zur Pathologie öffnest. An den weiß gestrichenen Wänden sind in langen Reihen metallene Schränke angebracht in denen die Leichen lagern. Du schaust dich um doch alle Seziertische sind leer. Ein Seufzen gleitet von deinen Lippen bevor du dich daran machst die Schubladen mit den Leichen zu durchwühlen.

Verbrannte Leiche, verbrannte Leiche, verkohlte Leiche, noch eine verbrannte Leiche.

„Gott, was machen die hier mit ihren Einwohnern?"

„_Auf den ersten Blick: Am Spieß knusprig braten und dann vergessen."_

„Sehr witzig." Sarkasmus trieft aus deiner Stimme während du weiter durch die einzelnen Behelfssärge durchsuchst.

„_Find ich auch."_

Du öffnest eine weitere Schublade. In der Schublade liegt der Hundejunge. Der Anblick der Leiche lässt auf dich wieder seinen Blutgeschmack schmecken und erinnert dich daran dass du demnächst auch mal wieder einen guten Schluck nehmen solltest.

„Was tun sie hier?" Fragt dich plötzlich eine erschrockene Stimme.

Du wirbelst herum und blickst in die Augen einer Kunoichi mit rosa Haaren und Arztkittel.

„Ich suche meine Schwester, und wenn du dich nicht zu deinen Freunden hier gesellen willst sagst du mir wo sie ist!" Instinktiv hast du eines deiner Schwerter gezogen und hältst es ihr an die Kehle

Zu deinem Erstaunen schaut dich die Frau nicht Böse an sondern eher traurig: „Natürlich, hier."

Zielsicher zieht sie eine Schublade auf. Unter der weißen Folie kommt das unnatürlich bleiche Gesicht deiner Schwester zum Vorschein. Ihr Anblick lässt in deinem Herz eine gewaltigen Riss aufklaffen. Deine gesamte Welt minimiert sich auf den toten Körper. Ihr entblößter Oberkörper ist durch ein große X-Narbe geschändet die herzlos mit einem dicken Faden wieder zusammengenäht wurde. Schwach sackst du über ihr zusammen. Tränen fließen sturzbachartig, ungehemmt über deine Wangen.

Eine Hand legt sich sanft auf deine Schulter: „Es tut mir Leid. Sasuke hat mir erzählt was passiert ist."

„Du hast keine Ahnung." Schluchzt du. Mit deiner Hand fährst du vorsichtig über die Stichwunde die ihr das Leben genommen hat, „Du hast keine Ahnung."

„Wir wollten nicht das es passiert. Ihr hättet euch nicht wehren sollen."

Wütend fährst du rum und packst die Kunoichi: „Nicht wehren?" Du schreist beinahe, „Was sollen wir tun wenn wir plötzlich von einem halben Dutzend ANBU angegriffen werden?"

Sanft löst die Frau deinen Griff: „Hör zu: Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Naruto war komplett außer Kontrolle. Ich war dabei. Ich habe noch versucht sie zu retten aber es ging nicht."

Deine Wut verfliegt ein Stück weit. Du blickst wieder zu deiner Schwester und streichst ihr sanft über ihre grau-blaue Wange: „Es tut mir auch Leid, ich bin nur total fertig."

„Schon okay."

„Warum bist du nicht bei den anderen da draußen und kämpfst?" Du schaust die rosa-haarige vorsichtig an.

„Ich sollte ihr auf Verwundete warten um sie zu versorgen aber das ist jetzt egal... Wir sind hier eingeschlossen durch...den Sand."

„Was wird das hier? Die fröhliche Psychologiestunde im Leichenkeller?" In der Tür steht Híro.

„Hallo Híro hätte nicht gedacht dich nochmal hier zu sehen...außer in der Horizontalen." Die Rosahaarige nickt zu den Seziertischen ohne von dem Kommentar Notiz zu nehmen.

„Ich sagte in fünf Minuten auf dem Dach." Er schaut dich anklagend an.

„Ich versuche von meiner Schwester abschied zu nehmen. Im Gegensatz zu dir hatte ich jemanden der mir etwas bedeutet hat!" In deiner Wut ballst du deine Fäuste sodass sich die Fingernägel in das Fleisch deiner Handballen graben.

„Eine Schwäche die du jetzt teuer bezahlt." Er ist zu euch getreten, „ Hey so schlecht sah sie ja gar nicht aus."

„_Schlag ihn, schlag ihn, komm schon ich weiß das du es willst."_

Einen Moment spielst du wirklich mit dem Gedanken ihm eine zu verpassen lässt es dann aber doch bleiben.

Du wirfst einen letzten langen Blick auf deine Schwester und schiebst sie dann wieder in den Schrank: „Okay gehen wir."

Híro nickt dir zu: „Dann los." Er wendet sich zu der rosa-haarigen: „Sakura willst du mitkommen?"

„Nein, danke. Ich bleib hier bis ich wieder wen zu versorgen habe oder..naja wir sehn uns."

Híro nickt noch einmal bedächtig, dreht sich um und geht.

„Du bist so ein Arschloch weißt du das?" Sagst du zu dem Mann während ihr die Treppe zum Dach hochlauft.

„Das ist mir scheiß egal weißt du das?" Hohn schwingt in seiner Stimme mit.

„Warum wolltest du Sakura eigentlich mitnehmen? Damit du mehr zum angaffen hast?"

Er lacht leicht auf: „Weißt du es gibt mehr im Leben als Sexualität."

„Das sagst mir der, der gerade eine Leiche begafft hat."

„Ich habe gesagt es gibt mehr und nicht das sie nicht existiert."

„Du bist so ein Arschloch."

„Du wiederholst dich."

Ihr seid endlich auf dem Dach angekommen und habt einen guten Ausblick über die Stadt.

„Wie kommen wir jetzt hier weg?" Fragst du den Schwarzhaarigen.

Er lacht: „So wie wir hier heraufgekommen sind."

„Na klasse."

Sein T-Shirt beginnt sich aufzulösen in eine unzählige Anzahl von kleinen schwarzen Leibern.

„Ich hasse dich."

„Du kannst dich ja weiter mit Sakura unterhalten und warten bis ihr von Sand, Mist, Rock und Sonstwas Ninjas abgeschlachtet werdet?"

„Du weißt das das passieren wird und du lässt sie einfach hier zurück?"  
„Sie will es so und jetzt halt die Klappe sonst werden meine Kleinen nervös." Er streichelt sanft eine der Fledermäuse bevor er ihnen einige Befehle gibt. Sofort wirst du gepackt und in die Luft gezogen. Immer leiser werdend hörst du Híro: „Die Trainingspuppen haben sicher ihre Ziele erreicht, meißtens."

Wenn ich das hier überlebe bringe ich ihn um.' Du hast krampfhaft die Augen geschlossen und betest das du bald wieder landest. Als dein Wunsch auch nach mehreren Minuten nicht erfüllt wird öffnest du vorsichtig wieder die Augen. Unter dir zieht das zerstörte Konoha vorbei. Die Sandwelle hatte die meißten Brände gelöscht dafür aber die halbe Stadt unter sich begraben. Vereinzelt buddelen sich Menschen aus den Sandmassen doch verglichen mit den Mengen die sie begraben hatte waren es fast gar keine. An den äußeren Bezirken sind zwar immer noch einige Kämpfe im Gange doch auch diese finden langsam ihr Ende. In der Ferne kann man sogar schon die ersten Leichenhaufen sehen die angezündet werden. Konoha ist gefallen. Du willst gar nicht wissen wieviele Leute diese Nacht ihr Leben verloren haben, oder es noch werden. Im Gegenteil dich interessiert nur ein ganz bestimmter. Die ganze Streiterei hatten die Gedanken an Sayuri bis jetzt weitegehend übertönt doch nun brachen sie wieder hervor und weitere Tränen fließen über deine aufgeweichten Wangen. Sayuri war tot. Endgültig tot. Erst wurde dein gesamtes Dorf abgeschlachtet durch einen einzelnen Freak, dann hat dich deine neue Neue Familie verstoßen weil du einmal jemanden vertraut hast und dann wird deine Schwester ermordet weil du am falschen Ort zur falschen Zeit warst und irgendein Naruto seine Privatprobleme mit zur Arbeit nehmen musste. Dein Flug scheint zu Ende zu gehen. Sanft setzten sich die Fledermäuse auf einer kleinen Lichtung ab, unweit vom Dorf entfernt. Mit einem kleinen Ruck setzt neben dir auch Híro auf. Sofort fliegen die Fledermäuse auf ihn zu und setzen sich auf seine Brust.

Der Mann kramt aus einer kleinen Tasche einige tote Mäuse heraus und wirft sie in den Kragen seines frisch gebildeten Hemds aus dem kurz danach deutliche Schmatz Geräusche ertönen. Er fasst nochmal in seine Tasche und holt diesesmal zwei Blutkonserven heraus von denen er eine dir zuwirft: „Du wirst sie brauchen denke ich mal."

„Danke." Flüsterst du, immer noch bei den Gedanken an deine Schwester.

„Kein Problem." Seine Stimme klingt nicht weniger schmerzerfüllt.

„Wir sollten los." Du hast die Konserve gierig mit einem Schluck leergetrunken und achtlos ins Gras geworfen.

„Sofort." Er greift unter seinen Mantel und holt ein Stirband mit dem Emblem von Konoha darauf hervor, mit der anderen Hand greift er nach einem Kunai. Bedächtig fährt er mit dem Stahl durch das weichere Metall des Stirbandes und hinterlässt eine dicke Narbe auf dem Emblem, dann lässt er das Band achtlos ins Gras fallen: „Wir könne los."

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin, Bastard." Aus den Schatten dringt die wütende Stimme dicht gefolgt von zwei Kunais die sich tief in das Fleisch des Schwarzhaarigen bohren. Erschrocken keucht Híro auf.

„Ich bring dich um du elender Bastard." Aus den Schatten tritt ein blonder Shinobi mit orangenem Overall.

„Renn." Híro funkelt dich bestimmend an.

„Was?"

„RENN, verdammt nochmal!" Du machst erschreckt einige Schritte zurück denkst aber nicht im Traum daran einfach wegzurennen.

Der Blonde setzt wieder an: „du wirst dafür bezahlen was du getan hast."

„Ich habe nichts getan." Antwortet Híro ruhig.

„NICHTS?" Der andere Mann schreit beinahe und zeigt auf Konoha: „DAS NENNST DU NICHTS? Konoha ist vernichtet! Der Sand hat uns verraten. Nur weil du dich nicht unter Kontrolle hattest."

„Ich habe die Hyuugas nicht angerührt!"

„Warum sagt Hinata dann das sie dich dort gesehen hat?" Erst jetzt fällt dir die eingesackte Person auf die ängstlich hinter einem Baum kauert. Einen Moment meinst du in den Pupillenlosen Augen der jungen Frau eine diabolisches Freude zu erkennen aber es ist so schnell wieder weg das du beschließt es war nur Einbildung.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!"

Der Mann im Overall geht in eine Kampfposition: „Mach dich bereit zu sterben."

„Warum musste es soweit kommen Naruto?" Traurig geht Híro ebenfalls in Kampfposition.

'Naruto?' Gedanken schießen dir durch den Kopf. Du willst Rache. Instinktiv ziehst du deine Schwerter hältst dich dann aber doch zurück.

Naruto hat auf einmal eine gewaltige Streitaxt gegriffen und stürmte auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu. Dieser weicht den ersten zwei Schlägen aus und parierte den dritten mit seinem Arm. Anstatt Blut spritzen Funken als die grobe Waffe auf den Arm trifft. Einen Moment verharren die Kämpfer in der Position: „Du hast meine Axt geklaut Naruto."

„Dein ganzer Besitz wurde konfisziert folglich ist es nicht mehr deine, Híro."

Die Kämpfer stoßen sich wieder auseinander. Die Axt hat den Ärmel von Híros Mantel zerrissen und unter dem schwarzen Stoff kommt die Klingenkette zum vorschein.

Wie ein Lebendiges Wesen rutscht die Blut befleckte Kette von seinem Arm und beginnt zu zucken. Der Arm des Mannes ist mit Schnitten übersät wo sich die Klingen festgehalten haben und das Ende der Kette scheint er sich selbst unter die Haut gepflanzt zu haben. Chakra durchfließt das kalte Metall und lässt es blau aufleuchten.

Wieder greift der Blonde an doch dieses mal schickt Híro die Klingen vor. Die Kette sticht nach dem Shinobi doch er weicht der spitze aus die an ihm vorbeifliegt. Híro reißt seinen Arm zurück und wie auf Kommando dreht die Kette und versucht Naruto zu umrunden. Dieser merkt die Finte und springt über die Kette auf die andere Seite wo er mit der Axt ausholt und nach sie auf den Kopf des anderen nieder fahren lässt. Die Kette ist schneller. Der Angriff ist pariert und Naruto taumelt einige Schritte zurück als die Wucht des Aufschlags zurückgeleitet wird. Sofort ist die Kette bei ihm und sticht zu doch anstatt seine Brust zu durchbohren löst sich der Mann in Rauch auf.

Verwirrt blickst du dich um. Im Augenwinkel siehst du das Híro das selbe tut wöhrend er wachsam von seiner Kette umkreist wird. Plötzlich siehst du wie Naruto hinter Híro erscheint. Seine Axt kommt aus Híros totem Winkel, bereit sich in seiner Schulter zu vergraben.

„PASS AUF!" Schreist du doch anstatt auszuweichen schaut dich Híro nur wütend an. Er will was sagen doch aus seinem Mund quillt nur Blut als die Axt sich tief in seine Schulter frisst. Er sackt auf die Knie. Blut tropft in dicken Tropfen auf das Gras und befleckt die Erde: „Ich sagte du sollst rennen!" Naruto versenkt seinen Fuß in Híros Magen sodass er abhebt und weggeschleudert wird. Krachend landet er im Gestrüb und bleibt erstmal liegen. Er war noch nicht ganz gelandet da stand Naruto schon vor dir. Du kreuzt deine Schwerter zur Verteidigung doch der Schlag durchbricht sie locker. Die breite Seite der Axt trifft dich am Kopf und du wirst zur Seite gestoßen. Ein Baum bremst dich. Keuchend blickst du auf. Naruto steht bereits über dir und zielt mit der Axt auf deinen kopf. Er schlägt zu: „Jetzt wirst du deiner Schwester folgen!"

Du schreist auf doch der Schmerz bleibt aus.

Sachte öffnest du wieder deine Augen. Die Klinge der Axt verharrt still über deiner Stirn. Mit einer schnellen Rolle windest du dich zur Seite weg. Naruto knurrt grimmig und versucht die Klingenkette abzuschütteln die sich um seine Axt gelegt hatte.

„Sie hat damit nichts zu tun, Naruto!" versucht Híro auf Naruto einzureden. Er wendet sich zu dir: „Verschwinde wenn dir noch irgendwas am Leben liegt."

Du zögerst.

„Jetzt, Mädchen!!"

Naruto reißt sich wieder los und verstrickt sich wieder in den Kampf mit dem schwer verletzten Híro. Du musst dich von dem Kampf losreißen doch du schaffst es schließlich und rennst in den Wald.

Du weißt nicht wie lange du gerannt bist doch irgendwann sackst du erschöpft zu Boden. Du atmest schwer. Mit deiner Hand fährst du vorsichtig über deine Schläfe aus der immer noch etwas Blut trieft. Langsam kehrt dein rationales Denken zurück. Du kannst nicht mehr erklären warum du weggerannt bist. Genauso wenig wo du hingerannt bist. Konoha, oder zumindest seine Überreste, scheinst du weit hinter dir gelassen zu haben. Müdigkeit übermannt dich doch du versuchst dich verzweifelt dagegen zu wehren doch deine Augenlider wollen nicht so wie du willst. Erst als es hinter dir verdächtig raschelt kommst du wieder vollkommen zu Bewusstsein und springst auf.

Erschreckt siehst du Híro der sich schwach an einen Baum klammert.

„Oh mein Gott." Du hastest zu ihm hin. Kaum hast du ihn erreicht verlassen ihn seine Kräfte und er fällt in deine Arme.

„Du hast ihn besiegt!"

Blut quillt aus seinem Mund als er antwortet: „Besiegt?" Er lacht leicht, „Ich bin geflohen."


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 7:**

Blut tropft lautlos auf den grauen Waldboden und sammelt sich langsam in einer großen Blutlache die unter dem geschundenen Körper Híros anfängt den Boden zu bedecken. Verzweifelst versuchst du die einzelnen Blutungen zu stoppen doch wenn du auf eine draufdrückst scheint es aus einer anderen nur umso mehr herauszuqillen.

„So...so wird...wird das nichts." Keucht der Mann zwischen zwei Blutschwalle die er regelmäßig, hustend ausspeit.

„Dann sag mir wie es was wird, verdammt!" Du wischt dir mit deiner Hand über die Stirn um den lästigen Schweiß loszuwerden der sich immer wieder auf deiner Stirn verbeißt wie ein tollwütiger Hund. Tatsächlich schwindet er für einige Sekunden doch dafür ist deine Stirn nun Rot von dem Blut was an deinen Händen klebt.

„Ich...ich glaube da steckt noch ein Stück der Axt in meinem Rücken. Zieh es raus." Über seine Augen hat sich ein glasiger Schleier gelegt unter dem er dich, leicht schielend, versucht anzuschauen.

Mit leichtem Ekel beugst du dich nach vorne und dieses Gefühl steigert sich sogar als du die tiefe Fleischwunde siehst die sich in sein Schulterblatt gegraben hat. Aus der Mischung von Fleisch Blut und Dreck sticht immer noch die stählerne Ecke der Streitaxt hervor mit der Naruto auf den Mann eingedroschen hatte. Vorsichtig greifst du nach der Klinge.  
„Zieh, egal was passiert."

„Was denkst du denn?" Du sammelst dich und fängst erst langsam an zu ziehen doch dann verspannst du ruckartig deine Muskeln und ziehst den Splitter aus dem Fleisch.

Der Mann schreit kurz auf sackt dann aber wieder, schwer atmend, zusammen.

„He Junge... noch da?" Du tätschelst ihm einige mal gegen die Wange.  
„Wohin soll ich den gehen?" Er hustet wieder kräftig.

„Ins Licht." Du lachst leicht auf bei dem Versuch den Witz anzubringen.

„Wenn es die Wunden nicht schaffen, lach ich mich gleich tot." Er atmet einige male tief durch bis er wieder seinen Mund öffnet: „Zieh mir das Shirt aus."

„WAS?" Der Gedanken an die Fledermäuse lässt dich angewidert zurückweichen, „Bevor ich auch nur in die Nähe von diesen Viechern komme bringe ich dich lieber persönlich um!"

Der Mann seufzt auf. Schwerfällig hebt er seine Hände und verbiegt sie zu einem Fingerzeichen. Sofort löst sich sein T-Shirt auf und die kleinen pelzigen Tiere verschwinden im Wald.

Einen Moment schaust du den Tieren nach bis du dir absolut sicher sein kannst das sie wirklich weg sind bevor du dich wieder auf den Mann konzentrierst. Der Anblick seiner zerschmetterten Brust lässt deinen Würgereiz spontan wieder zurückkommen. Die Haut der Brust ist aufgeplatzt und unter den wilden Chakra Verwirrbelungen kann man deutlich erkennen wie die Rippen zerbrochen sind und sich in einige der Organe gedrückt hatten.

„Scheiße. Und damit hast du dich durch den Wald geschleppt?"

„Ach Quatsch. Ich hab ein Dimensionsloch erzeugt und mich hier her teleportiert." Sagt der Mann leise.

„Wenn du mich nur verarschen willst kannst du hier auch einfach verrecken. Würde mich nicht stören!" Knurrst du gereizt.

„Schon gut, Schon gut." Híros trübe Augen schweifen kurz über seine aufgerissene Brust bevor er auf eine kleine Tasche zeigt die an seinem Gürtel hängt „In der Tasche ist eine kleine Flasche mit roter Flüssigkeit. Nimm sie."

Du greifst in die Tasche und findest nach einigen Sekunden des Suchens die gewünschte Flasche: „Die hier?" Du hältst sie dem Shinobi vor das bleiche Gesicht.

„Ja, ja. Jetzt nimm eine der Spritzen und zieh sie auf."

Schnell folgst du seinen Anweisungen indem du eine der Einwegspritzen aus der Tasche holst und sie mit der Flüssigkeit aufziehst: „Okay hab ich."

„Sehr gut. Jetzt injiziere alles in meine Brust. ALLES!"

„Okay." Du zögerst kurz drückst die dünne Nadel dann aber in die Chakraschicht die offen vor dir liegt.

Als der erste Tropfen des roten Stoffes in seinen Brustkorb fließt fängt der ganze Körper plötzlich an sich zu verkrampfen. Die Gesichtszüge des Shinobi frieren zu einem schmerzverzerrten Grinsen ein. Vor Schreck hörst du auf den Kolben zu drücken und weichst einige Schritte zurück.

„Mach weiter. Verdammt!" Schreit dich er Mann an bevor er wieder in unartikulierte Schreie ausbricht. Du musst dich erst überwinden doch schließlich schaffst du es den Stoff weiter in seinen Körper zu pressen.

Als du endlich alles in seine Adern gepresst hatte brechen die Krämpfe in sich zusammen und eine unangenehme Stille entsteht.

„Scheiße." Du beugst dich zu dem leblosen Körper hinunter und versuchst irgendeine Regung zu entdecken die dir erzählt hätte er würde noch Leben doch stattdessen zeichnet sich in dem Gesicht nur eine unnatürliche Ruhe ab. Vorsichtig legst du deine Hand an seinen Hals um den Puls zu messen. Er war da. Erleichtert seufzt du auf als das Blut unter seine Haut regelmäßig gegen deine Finger schlägt.

Die Wunden die seinen Körper überdeckt hatten waren wieder unter genesener Haut verschwunden. Selbst auf der Brust war nichts weiter als eine glatte Fläche zu sehen. Ungläubig fährst du mit der Hand darüber. Sie war tatsächlich echt.

Du atmest einige male tief durch und trittst einige Schritte zurück. Gedankenverloren lehnst du dich an einen Baum und betrachtest den Mann der friedlich zu schlafen scheint. Nach und nach ordnen sich die Gedanken in deinem Kopf und du beginnst die bittere Wahrheit zu erkennen.

Sayuri war tot. Konohagakure war zerstört.

Sie war tot. Der letzte Rest deiner Familie lag tot unter einer meterdicken Schicht aus Sand, begraben in einem Aluminiumsarg, in einer Pathologie. Nicht wirklich das was du dir vorgestellt hast. Eigentlich hattest du dir nie darüber Gedanken gemacht. Alles schien so ewig, unzerstörbar, unangreifbar und doch konnte das alles so schnell von dir genommen werden. Zwei Männer hatten es geschafft dir innerhalb von drei Tagen alles zu nehmen was dir noch irgendwas bedeutet hat. Der eine lag keine zwei Meter von dir entfernt und der andere durchstreifte gerade den Wald nach ihm. Es war irrsinnig. Vor drei Tagen waren deine Genzen ganz klar gezogen. Sayuri und du waren die Guten. Die anderen waren die Bösen. Doch nun?

Wer war Böse wer war Gut? Der Mann dort im Gras sollte der Böse sein. Er hatte dich schließlich erst an diesen Uchiha verraten doch du hattest ihm geholfen... und er dir.

Und Naruto? Naruto hatte Sayuri umgebracht weil er sie für eine Mörderin gehalten hatte und jetzt wollte er den umbringen der dafür gesorgt hatte das er es überhaupt gedacht hatte und der wahrscheinlich das gesamte Dorf auf dem Gewissen hatte. War er deshalb wieder Gut? Weil er seine Familie und seine Freunde rächen wollte?

Du weißt es nicht. Du hast das Gefühl das du gar nichts mehr weißt.

Ein Räuspern holt dich aus deinen Gedanken. Du blickst auf und schaust in die dunklen Augen Híros der dich etwas genervt anblickt: „Wir sollten weiter!"

Etwas verdattert blickst du von dem Baum, wo immer noch die Blutlache in den Boden sickerte, zu dem vollkommen genesenen Mann der kräftig wie je vor dir steht: „Wie zur Hölle kannst du schon wieder stehen?"

„Das Zeug was du mir gespritzt hast war kein Rotwein, Mädchen."

Dein verdutzter Gesichtsausdruck wechselt zu einem Grimmigen: „Schade vielleicht wärst du betrunken ja erträglicher."

„Glaub mir, Betrunken bin ich genauso. Nur habe ich dann eine Ausrede. Komm jetzt endlich." Er dreht sich um und stapft in den Wald.

Schnell eilst du hinterher. „Was war das eigentlich für ein Zeug?" Fragst du den Mann.

„Zentrifugiertes Blut, oder besser gesagt reines Chakra. Ich hatte es eigentlich für die orale Einnahme gebraut aber dann hätte ich zuviel gebraucht."

„Aha." Du hattest kein Wort verstanden ausser das es wohl ziemlich gut war, „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir sollten erstmal eine Herberge suchen. Ich bin müde und ich denke das du nicht viel besser dran bist oder?"

Wie auf Kommando musst du kräftig gähnen. Du bist wirklich Hundemüde: „Ich denke es wäre besser so."

„Übrigens du hast da Blut an deiner Stirn."

„Halt die Klappe."

Die Herberge erfüllt wirklich alle Klischees. Zigarrenqualm hängt meterdick unter der niedrigen Holzdecke und der Alkohol fließt in Strömen die Kehlen herunter. In den dunklen Ecken sitzen vernarbte Haudegen mit Augenklappe und Dolchen unter den verschlissenen Umhängen. Der Schankwirt ist ein alter übergewichtiger Mann mit einem dreckigen Lächeln und einer blutigen Schürze die sich weit über den Bierbauch wölbt. Nicht unbedingt die Art von Mensch der man blind vertraut oder auch nur den Rücken zudreht aber immerhin hatte einige abschließbare Räume mit Betten darin was seine Gesellschaft gleich wesentlich erträglicher machte.

„Ein Zimmer für das junge Pärchen?" Er lächelt gierig und stellt das Glas weg was er bis dahin poliert hatte, allerdings mit wenig Erfolg da der Lappen den er benutzt hatte noch dreckiger war als das Glas.

Entsetzt willst du den Mund aufreisen wirst aber von einem dezenten Tritt gegen dein Schienbein aufgehalten.

„Ja, bitte." Híro hat sich vor dich gedrängt und macht dir klar das er das Reden übernehmen würde.

„Gut, gut." Wieder lachte der Mann und zog einen Schlüssel unter dem Tresen hervor, „Noch etwas zu trinken, der Herr?"

„Zwei Flaschen Sake." Er schaut kurz zu dir herüber, „und für sie was sie will." Er dreht sich um und geht die Treppe hoch.

Etwas verdutzt schaust du ihm nach bis du von dem Wirt unterbrochen wirst: „Stress, mh? Was darf ich dir bringen?"

„Das geht sie nichts an." Fährst du den Mann an der schon wieder so ein widerliches Grinsen im Gesicht hatte was du ihm am liebsten herausgeschlagen hättest. Du drehst dich um und folgst wütend dem Schwarzhaarigen der bereits vor eurem Zimmer steht und versucht mit dem rostigen Schlüssel das, ebenso rostige, Schloss zu öffnen: „Gott das Ding wurde glaub ich seit Wochen nicht mehr geöffnet."

„Was bitte sollte das da unten?" Zischt du dem Mann zu.

„Ganz einfach." Der Shinobi fängt an zu sinnieren, „Ein Pärchen erzeugt wesentlich weniger Aufmerksamkeit als zwei junge Menschen die zusammen reisen aber nicht zusammen sind. Simple Psychologie. Das erste Ziel von Menschen..."  
„Halt die Klappe." Unterbrichst du ihn grob

Der Nuke-Nin knurrt leise etwas von wegen scheiß Tür, blickt sich kurz um und legt seine Hand auf das Schloss. Chakrablitze zucken durch das Holz und im näüchsten Moment schwingt die Tür quietschend auf.

„Du hast Erfahrung mit verschlossenen Türen, oder?" Du trittst hinter Híro in das Zimmer.

„Jahrelange..," er zögert kurz, „...Berufserfahrung. Ja ich denke so kann man das nennen."

Das Zimmer war ebenso wie der Rest der Absteige dreckig und voll mit Tabakqualm der wohl durch die Zimmerdecke steigt. Das Mobiliar bestand aus einem Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, einem Schrank und einem Bett. Einem einzigen Bett.

„Du erwartest nicht ernsthaft das wir in einem Bett schlafen oder? Psychologie hin oder her ich geh da runter und nehm mir ein anderes Zimmer." Du drehst dich auf dem Absatz rum und willst schon wieder aus dem Zimmer stürmen doch eine kräftige Hand hält dich grob zurück.

„Du denkst doch nicht wirklich das wir heute Nachte beide gleichzeitig schlafen werden, oder? Da unten sind mindestens zwölf gesuchte Verbrecher, drei davon hatte ich selber schon mal verknackt, dem Wirt traue ich nicht über den Weg und irgendwo da draußen im Wald streunt ein wild gewordener Dämonenträger herum der uns ans Leder will. Denkst du wirklich wir kommen heute Nacht beide zum Schlafen?"

„_Wo er recht hat, hat er recht."_

Du seufzt leise auf. 'Einen Moment dachte ich wirklich ich wäre dich los'.

„_Tja, Pech gehabt"_

„Hallo ich rede mit dir?" Eine Hand schwingt vor deinem Gesicht hin und her.

„Ja Ja. Du hast recht. Du hast recht." Abwehrend hebst du die Hände.

„Gut leg dich schlafen ich mach die erste Schicht." Mit den Zähnen entkorkt er die erste Sake Flasche und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck.

„Ist das ne gute Idee?" Er blickt dich mit einem Auge an, „Ich meine das mit dem Sake? Besoffen kommst du noch schlechter gegen Naruto an als so schon."

„Das Zeug ist so gestreckt ich bräuchte dreißig Flaschen um auch nur angetrunken zu werden."

Er hält dir die Flasche hin, als Aufforderung zu riechen und tatsächlich ist der beißende Alkoholgeruch unnatürlich schwach, „Ausserdem ist Naruto kein Problem wenn ich erstmal mit der Kette zurechtkomme." Er klopft sich auf dem Arm und ein metallisches Geräusch ertönt als Antwort.

„Angeber."  
„Realist."

„_Arschloch"_

'Schnauze.'

„Also leg dich schlafen ich wecke dich dann." Der Mann nimmt einen weiteren tiefen Schluck von dem Alkohol.

„Gut." Erschöpft lässt du dich in das Bett fallen und versuchst die Augen zu schließen.

„Sag mal. Wie heißt du eigentlich?" Dringt nach einigen Minuten noch einmal die Stimme von Híro an dein Ohr. Du weißt nicht warum aber die ruhigen, tiefen Töne geben dir ein gewisses Gefühl von Sicherheit.

„Syrana." Presst du noch leise durch deine Lippen bevor du dich von dem Schlaf verschlingen lässt.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat. Dafür sinds jetzt sieben Seiten geworden. Hoffe ihr habt Spaß.

**Kapitel 8:**

Warme Sonnenstrahlen bedecken deine Haut und erfüllen dich mit angenehmer Geborgenheit. Mit einem verschlafenen Seufzer richtest du dich auf und vertreibst die Müdigkeit aus deinen Gliedern indem du sie einmal kräftig streckst. Ein leichter Windhauch weht dir den süßen Geruch einer Blumenwiese herüber und ringt den nahen Bäumen ein beruhigendes Rauschen ab. Du wagst es die Augen zu öffnen.

Schwaches Licht drang durch das dichte Blätterdach unter dem du liegst. Vogelgesang erfüllt die Luft und lässt die ganze Szenerie unglaublich friedlich erscheinen. Bedacht stehst du auf und blickst dich um. Du stehst auf einer kleinen Anhöhe, am Rande einer Lichtung von wo du auf ein kleines Dorf herunter blicken kannst. Zwischen den Häusern herrscht Geschäftiges treiben. Karren fahren umher Händler bieten ihre waren an und Kinder rennen fröhlich zwischen den Häusern umher. Dein Herz macht einen kleinen Sprung als du dein Heimatdorf erkennst. Ein Lächeln zeichnet sich auf deinem Gesicht ab als du auf die Ansammlung von Gebäuden zu rennst. Eine Gruppe von spielenden Kindern grüßt dich glücklich im vorbei rennen bevor sie wieder lachend hinter einer Hausecke verschwanden. Du winkst ihnen einen Moment hinterher und folgst dann weiter deinem Weg. Das Haus vor dem du schließlich stehen bleibst ist schon fast eine Villa die etwas abseits, mit dem Rücken zu einer Felswand steht. Die letzten paar Stufen zur Haustür nimmst du elegant mit einem Sprung bevor du die Türklinke runter drückst und in das geräumige Wohnzimmer stürzt.

Aus dem nichts wirst du von Flammen umringt. Der Rauch kratzt in deiner Kehle, nimmt dir jegliche Luft zum atmen und lässt dich auf die Knie fallen. Die ganze Freude von der du eben noch erfüllt warst wird von den blutroten Flammen gefressen und weicht dem Schmerz. Todesschreie dringen an deine Ohren graben sich in dein Gehirn. Verzweifelt versuchst du den Schmerz zu unterdrücken indem du deine Arme auf deine Ohren presst doch die Schreie hallen weiter durch deinen Kopf. Plötzlich wirst du grob gepackt. Erschrocken blickst du auf und siehst vor dir das blutverschmierte Gesicht deines Vaters. „Es tut mir Leid." Bevor du antworten kannst hebt er dich hoch und wirft dich in einen kleinen Verschlag. Schmerzhaft landest du auf einem kleineren warmen etwas was sich, nach näherem betrachten als Sayuri heraus stellt, die Bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegt. Verstört greifst du nach ihr, drehst sie auf den Rücken. Ihr Bauch ist aufgerissen und Blut quillt aus der Wunde von wo es sich über den ganzen Boden ausgebreitet hast. Ein weiterer Schrei lässt dich zusammen zucken. Du springst auf und drehst dich zur Tür. Im selben Moment bricht durch das Holz eine bleiche Hand zusammen mit Holzsplittern und rotem Lebenssaft. Erschreckst keuchst du auf. Mit einem Ruck wird die Faust zurückgezogen. Mit einem ekligen Schmatzen rutscht sie durch den Oberkörper deines Vaters. Deine Augen weiten sich als du vor dem Leichnam deines Vaters einen Jungen stehen siehst. Die roten Augen der bleichen Gestalt glühen vor Hass. Langsam dreht er seinen Kopf zu dir. Du willst dich hinter der Tür verstecken doch dein Körper gehorcht dir nicht. Gerade als deine Augen auf seine Treffen würde rutscht dein Vater vor das Loch und rettet dir das letzte mal dein Leben.

Ein lang gezogener Schrei ist das letzte was du hörst bevor du aufwachst und wieder in die roten Augen blickst.

„Ich habe schon viele geweckt aber selbst die die ich danach umgebracht habe haben nicht so geschrien." Bemerkt der Schwarz haarige nüchtern.

Langsam wird dir wieder bewusst wo du bist und schnell schüttelst du die Idee ab die Augen schon damals gesehen zu haben.

„Es war ein Traum, nur ein Traum." Erst jetzt merkst du das du beinahe senkrecht an der Wand stehst und deine Kleidung nass geschwitzt ist.

„_Mädchen, warst du mal beim Psychiater? Deine Traumata sind ja schlimm!"_

Halt du dich einfach raus oder halt einfach die Klappe, ja?' Du erliegst der Versuchung einige male gegen deinen Kopf zu schlagen um die Stimme loszuwerden bevor du dich an Híro wendest der immer noch, etwas komisch schauend, vor dir steht, „Bin ich dran?"

„Ja, und der Zimmerservice war da, bedien dich." Er zeigt auf einige Leichen die das Zimmer schmücken. Es waren insgesamt drei Männer die ihr Leben aus gehaucht hatten. Der erste lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten mitten im Raum. Sein rechter Arm war halb abgerissen die tödliche Wunde jedoch war ein Riss am Hals. Der Mann war verblutet.

Der zweite saß mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Sein Kopf lag auf seiner Brust, mit dem Gesicht zu dir. Sein Genick war Gebrochen.

Den Dritten hatte Híro mit der Klingenkette an die Tür genagelt Genau wie der Erste hatte dieser zu viel Blut verloren als das es sich lohnen würde ihn anzuzapfen, von dem widerlichen Beigeschmack den der Stahl verursacht ganz zu schweigen.

„Scheiße. Ich bin nicht mal aufgewacht?" Etwas verwundert kratzt du dich am Kopf.

„Nö. Ich hab sogar einige Minuten gebraucht um dich zu wecken. Du warst wohl ziemlich fertig."

„Wundertiers dich?" Der herablassende Ton deines Gegenüber hat diese bissige Antwort geradezu provoziert.

„Nicht wirklich." Er hat sich auf das Bett gesetzt, an die Wand gelegt und die Augen geschlossen was du als Zeichen siehst dass das Gespräch beendet ist. Leise seufzend drehst du dich zu dem Mann an der Wand in der Hoffnung noch etwas Blut aus ihm raus zu bekommen was du aber bezweifelt da dein Begleiter wahrscheinlich schon alles getrunken hat. Umso überraschter bist du als du keine Einstichlöcher finden kannst.

„Danke." Murmelst du leise, mehr zu dir selbst als zu Híro.

„Kein Problem." kommt sofort eine genauso leise Antwort.

Du blickst nach hinten doch die Gestalt die auf dem Bett kauert reagiert nicht sodass du dich wieder umdrehst und den Mann anhebst. Der Körper folgt schwach deiner Leitung und fällt in deine Arme. Du öffnest deinen Mund und rammst deine Fangzähne in seinen Hals. Das, immer noch warme, Blut fließt zäh in deinen Mund und stillt angenehm den Hunger der sich in dir ausgebreitet hat.

Nachdem du deinen Hunger gestillt hast lässt du die Leiche wieder zurück an die Wand sinken, fährst ihr noch einmal mit der Hand über die Augen, in denen sich der letzte verzerrte Ausdruck seinen Lebens eingebrannt hatte, um sie zu schließen und setzt dich auf den Stuhl an dem kleinen Tisch auf dem jetzt eine ganze Batterie von Chemikalien stand und vor sich hin brodelte. Einen Moment bist du versucht die die ganzen Apperaturen näher anzuschauen lässt es dann aber bleiben als du an das letzte mal denkst wo du in die Nähe von Híros Gebrautem gekommen bist. Stattdessen ziehst du aus deiner Tasche zwei kleine Schleifsteine und beginnst vorsichtig, um den Mann auf dem Bett nicht aufzuwecken, deine beiden Katanas zu bearbeiten.

„_Wetzt du schon mal deine Klingen um ihn umzubringen?" _flüstert dir die höhnische Stimme in deinem Kopf zu.

'Warum sollte ich?'

„_Tu nicht so. Du weißt wer er ist."_

'Was soll ich wissen? Ich glaube er heißt Híro, er ist... war Jo-nin in Konoha...'

„_Du weißt was ich meine." Die Stimme wirkt ungewöhnlich aggressiv, „Er hat deine Familie umgebracht! Er hat dich in dieses Leid gestürzt!"_

'Vollkommen unmöglich. Er...'

„_Er was? Er ist viel zu nett? Er hat dich gerettet? Er ist es. Sei nicht so blind!"_

'Und wer bist du dass ich dir glauben sollte?'

„_Ich bin du!"_

'Das ist die dümmste Ausrede die ich je gehört habe.'

„_Wieso? Ich bin nichts weiter als eine Produktion deines Gehirns. Du hast mich erschaffen damit ich dich schütze!"_

'Vor was denkst du sollst du mich schützen?'

„_Vor allem das dir Leid antut! Du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich will nur das du glücklich bist." _Der Zorn in der Stimme war so schnell verschwunden wie er gekommen war.

'Ich kann gut auf mich selber aufpassen.'

„_Vielleicht gegen Feinde, aber nicht gegen dich."_

'Warum sollte ich mich gegen mich selbst verteidigen?'

„_Du hast in diesem Leben schon zu viel durchgemacht als das noch viel passieren dürfte um dich nicht schlussendlich selbst zu zerstören."_

'Du hast keine Ahnung was ich brauche.'

„_Ich weiß was du brauchst: Rache! Rache ist das einzige was dich heilen wird."_

'Du denkst wirklich das es Híro war oder?'

„_Er war es und du weißt es."_

„NEIN!" Einen kurzen Moment verlierst du deine Selbstbeherrschung und springst auf, „Das kann nicht sein!"

„Was ist los?" Híro ist aufgesprungen und schaut dich fragend an.

„Nichts. Nichts. Ich dachte ich hätte was gehört." Lügst du hastig.

„Und dann schreist du so 'rum?" Híro hebt zweifelnd die Augenbrauen, „Was war wirklich los."

„Ich hab was gehört mehr nicht!" Energisch legst du ihm einen Finger auf die Brust.

Etwas genervt greift der Mann deine Hand und nimmt sie von seiner Brust: „Hör zu: Wir sitzen beiden knietief in der Scheiße. Wir sollten keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben."

„Keine Geheimnisse? Sind wir zusammen? Und außerdem: Ich glaube du hast mehr Geheimnisse vor mir als ich vor dir!" Erstaunlich wie schnell es dieser Mann schafft dich auf die Palme zu bringen.

„Nein wir sind nicht zusammen und du weißt alles von mir was du wissen musst damit du morgen keine Streitaxt im Rücken hast."

„Als ob das meine Schuld wäre dass sich DEIN „Freund" in DEINEM Waffenarsenal bedient hat und DEINE Hausbar geleert hat!"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt aber Naruto will genauso dich umbringen wie mich." Híros Stimme ist immer noch so ruhig wie am Anfang was dich nur noch mehr anheizt.

„Warum überhaupt? Was habe ich getan? Sollte er nicht viel lieber Gaara umbringen?"

„Das wird er nicht tun. Gaara bezeichnet er wahrscheinlich immer noch als Freund."  
„ALS FREUND? Der Mann hat sein gesamtes Dorf begraben!"

„Ich weiß." Knurrt der Mann, „Naruto ist nicht mehr bei sich. Ich weiß auch nicht warum Gaara Konoha angegriffen hat, aber es ist mir auch egal. Mich interessiert nur das Naruto jetzt uns umbringen will."

„Dir ist alles egal was nicht dich betrifft, oder?"

„Größtenteils. Würde ich mich um alles kümmern wäre bereits tot." Híro zuckte abwertend mit den Schultern.

„Dein Leben dreht sich nur um den Tod, oder?"

„Jedes Leben dreht sich nur um den Tod, die Meisten wollen es nur nicht wahrhaben. Es ist das natürliche Ende allen Lebens. Wir machen keinen Unterschied."

Eine peinliche Stille tritt ein. Fieberhaft suchst du nach einer passenden Antwort doch leider bricht dein Gedankengang immer bei dem Wunsch ab deinem Gegenüber eine rein zuhauen.

„Wir sollten weiter." Ohne es zu merken hatte Híro dich umrundet und seine Gerätschaften abgebaut. Vorsichtig verkorkt er gerade die Flasche in der er sein neustes Gebräu abgefüllt hat.

„Was ist das?" Fragst du vorsichtig.

„Ein Gegengift." Antwortet der Schwarz haarige nüchtern, „Gegen das Zeug was Naruto hat mitgehen lassen." Fügt er hinzu als er merkt das du dich mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden gibst, „Los gehen wir." Er packt seine Tasche, zieht sich den Tragegurt über die Schulter und öffnet das Fenster.

„Öhm, sollten wir nicht zahlen?"

Einen Moment hält Híro inne und blickt dich etwas verwirrt an bevor er in die Richtung der Leichen nickt.

Du folgst seinem Blick. „Oh." Die eine Leiche an der Tür lässt sich mit etwas mühe noch als Wirt erkennen, „Dann erübrigt sich das wohl." Du wendest ihr den Rücken zu und steigst, dem Nuke-nin hinterher, durch das Fenster.

Als die Sonne aufgeht seid ihr sicher schon einige duzend Kilometer gelaufen. Seit geraumer Zeit folgt ihr jetzt schon einem kleinen Fluss der sich, leise rauschend, den Weg durch das Immergrün des Feuerreichs grub, „Hast du eigentlich irgendeine Ahnung wo wir hingehen?" Durchbrichst du schließlich das Schweigen, tatsächlich habt ihr kein Wort miteinander gewechselt seid ihr die Herberge verlassen habt.

„An dem Fluss liegt irgendwo ein alter Außenposten von Konoha. Dort sollte es einige Notrationen, Trainingsmöglichkeiten und ein Bad geben."

„Schön wärs." Seufzt du an den Gedanken an ein entspannendes warmes Bad. Resigniert musst du feststellen dass deine gesamte Kleidung Blut getränkt und dreckig an deinem Körper klebt, Hoffentlich haben die auch eine Waschmaschine."

„Höchstwahrscheinlich. Allerdings solltest du dir mehr Sorgen um die Stromversorgung machen." Híro hatte sich nicht umgedreht aber du bist dir trotzdem sicher dass sein Gesicht ein schadenfrohes Grinsen ziert.

„Wir sind da." Beinahe wärst du mit dem Nuke-nin zusammengestoßen der plötzlich stehen geblieben war und auf einen Berg in der Nähe zeigte auf dessen Spitze die verfallenen Ruinen eines alten Feudalschlosses trohnte.

„Der Außenposten ist diese Ruine?" Etwas ungläubig blickst du von Híro zu dem Schloss und wieder zurück.

„Mehr oder weniger. Darunter müsste ein Bunker sein."

„Gut dann los." Du stapfst an ihm vorbei in Richtung Ruine.

Es war irgendwie Ironisch. Mitten in einer, hunderten von Jahren alten, Ruine stand wohl die modernste Tür, samt Schloss, die du wohl jemals gesehen hast.

„So, hoffen wir die haben meinen Code noch nicht gesperrt." Híro war einen Schritt nach vorne getreten, kramte in seiner Tasche und förderte eine blaue Codekarte hervor die er durch einen kleinen Schlitz am Schloss zog bevor er einige Nummern eingab. Mit ein grelles Piepen machte das Schloss seinem deutlichen Widerwillen kund.

„Scheiße. Weißt du," Der Mann hatte seinen Arm gegen die Tür gelegt und lehnte mit seiner Stirn dagegen, „diese scheiß Bürokraten brauchten drei Monate bis ich das Dorf überhaupt betreten durfte ohne eine Leibesvisitation über mich ergehen lassen zu müssen. Aber sie schaffen es innerhalb fünf Stunden mir meine Gott verdammten Rechte wieder zu nehmen."

„Lass mich mal." Mit einem überlegenen Grinsen schiebst du den Mann zur Seite und stemmst mit deinem Katana das Schloss auf unter dem einige bunte Kabel zum Vorschein kamen. Kurzerhand schneidest du einige durch. Ein paar mal Piepte das Schloss dann öffnete sich die Tür mit einem zufriedenen Zischen.  
„Du hast es mit Türen, mh.", Anerkennend legt er dir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Alles Übung." Du lächelst und betrittst den Bunker, „So, ich verschwinde jetzt im Bad."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten verschwindest du hinter der kleinen Tür mit der deutlichen Aufschrift Bad.

Es dauert gut eine Stunde bis du, geduscht und mit frisch gewaschenen Klamotten, das Bad wieder verlässt. Aus der Küche weht dir ein angenehmer Geruch entgegen dem du sofort folgst weil dir dein Magen unmissverständlich klar macht das du seit mehreren Tagen nichts gegessen hast.

„Wow, hätte nicht gedacht das du kochen kannst." Du setzt dich an den kleinen Tisch auf dem bereits ein voll geladener Teller steht.

„Kann ich auch nicht," Híro hat sich auch einen Teller hingestellt und setzt sich an den Tisch gegenüber, „Das ist alles Fertigzeug, in der Mikro erwärmt und auf einen Teller getan. Mehr war sowieso nicht da."

„Egal, wenn man hungrisch isch kriegt man allesch rein." Murmelst du mit vollem Mund, tatsächlich schmeckte das Zeug sogar einigermaßen, auch wenn du nicht genau identifizieren konntest was es war. Einige Zeit schweigt ihr euch einfach nur an bevor du die Initiative ergreifst, „So erzähl mal was von dir."

„Wie bitte?" Seine Gabel verharrte knapp vor seinem Mund während er dich mit großen Augen ansieht.

„Erzähl einfach mal was von dir. Woher kommst du, wo ist deine Familie..."

„_...hast du meine Eltern umgebracht?", _Schlägt dir die Stimme in deinem Kopf vor.

'Halt die Klappe.' Im Letzten Moment kannst du verhindern das du es wirklich aussprichst.

Die Mann schaut dich einige Minuten schweigend an bis er Antwortet, „Ich habe bisher zwei Menschen gesagt was du jetzt wissen willst. Der Erste wollte sich aus meinen Körper eine Hülle bauen um dort seine Seele einzupflanzen, der Zweite ist im Moment wahrscheinlich dabei nach mir zu suchen um mir die Kehle aufzuschlitzen. Du verstehst was ich sagen will?"

„'Glaube schon," Etwas betrübt konzentrierst du dich wieder auf das Essen.

Einige Minuten saßt ihr euch schweigend gegenüber.

„Woher hast du deine Kräfte?" Durchbrach zu deinem Wunder Híro schließlich die Stille.  
„Hä?" Die plötzliche Redebereitschaft lässt dich überrascht aufblicken.  
„Warum brauchst du Blut?"

„Ich...Mein Vater war Wissenschaftler, er hat mir diese Fähigkeiten gegeben."

„Dein Vater hat dir das angetan?" Erstaunt, fast schon schockiert, falls diese Regung mit seiner ausdruckslosen Miene überhaupt möglich war, blickte dich der Shinobi an.

„Wieso 'angetan'?" Du erwiderst seinen Blick, „Gut es ist etwas widerlich, aber es macht mich zu etwas besonderen."

„Du bist auch etwas besonderes ohne diese Missbildung."

„Schon, aber so ist es etwas anderes." Seufzt du, „So jetzt du."

„Ehrlich gesagt ich weiß es nicht so genau woher ich es her hab. Meine Eltern haben nie mit mir geredet. Ich denke es war ein Geburtsfehler." Der Blick des Mannes war leer geworden, „Egal es ist vorbei. Ich habe sie umgebracht und bin geflohen."

Jetzt war es dein Blick der leer wurde, „Das ist kein Geburtsfehler, mein Vater hat es mir erklärt, du bist wie ich. Du warst es. Du warst es wirklich." Unbewusst bist du aufgesprungen. Schmerz übermannte dich. Es war als hätte dein Herz für einige Sekunden ausgesetzt, du konntest es einfach nicht glauben.

„_Ich hab's dir gesagt! Ich hab's dir gesagt!" _Die Stimme in deinem Kopf flippt geradezu aus

„Du hast sie umgebracht. Du hast alles zerstört!" Blind vor Wut wirfst du den Tisch vor dir um der an der Wand zersplittert.

„Wovon redest du bitte." Híro war mit einem großen Schritt bei dir und packt dich an deinen Schultern.

„Du hast meine Eltern umgebracht. Du hast mein ganzes Dorf umgebracht!" Schreist du ihn an und reißt dich von ihm los. Du greifst nach deinen Schwertern und noch bevor der Nuke reagieren kann hältst du ihm eines an die Kehle, „Ich bring dich um."

„Lass mich erklären." Híro tritt einen Schritt zurück und hebt abwehrend die Hände, „Das wollte ich nicht."

„Du wolltest sie nicht umbringen?! Du hast meinen Vater vor meinen Augen zerfetzt!" Du sprintest vor und willst ihm dein Schwert in den Magen jagen, doch der Mann duckt sich weg um plötzlich hinter dir zu stehen.

„Nein, ich wollte sie umbringen, ich bereue es auch nicht, aber ich wollte sie alle töten damit niemand so leiden musste wie ich es tat."

Ruckartig ziehst du dein Schwert zurück und rammst ihm deinen Ellbogen in den Bauch. Der Mann keucht auf, fällt zu Boden, „Soll das eine Entschuldigung sein? Sorry, das ich dich nicht umgebracht habe?!"

Du hebst beide Schwerter und rammst sie dem Mann in den Bauch. Die ersten Zentimeter gehen leicht, Blut spritzt auf deine Klingen, doch dann werden dein Schwung spontan gebremst. Hätten diene Schwerter keinen Handschutz, deine Hände wären über die Klingen gerutscht, trotzdem reicht der Ruck aus um dich den Halt verlieren zu lassen. Du schreist auf und landest auf dem Mann der sich umdreht, deine Arme packt und auf den Boden presst.  
„Hör zu. Es tut mir Leid, aber versetzt dich mal in meine Lage. Deine Eltern hatten mich in einem dunklen Bunker weggeschlossen! Ich habe nach zehn Jahren das erste Mal das Tageslicht gesehen."

Tatsächlich ebbt dein Widerstand für einige Momente ab, wird aber sofort durch ein wütendes Geschrei in deinem Kopf angefacht, _„Er lügt! Das hätten deine Eltern nie getan! Töte ihn!"_

„Lügner." Blind vor Wut folgst du deinem körperlosen Begleiter und wirfst den Mann von dir runter, „Das hätten meine Eltern nie getan! NIE!" Du holst mit deinem Schwert aus doch der Schlag wird von dem Mann ohne Probleme geblockt.

„Warum sollte ich lügen?" Híro hatte seine Kette gestrafft hält nun mit den Gliedern dein Schwert fest.

„Ist mir doch egal!" Du schlägst mit deinem zweiten Katana auf die Klingenkette um dein Anderes zu befreien, doch der Griff des Mannes lässt sich nicht lockern, „Du weißt nicht was du mir angetan hast! STIRB, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!"

Immer wieder schlägst du mit deinem freien Katana auf den Mann ein, doch immer wieder wird der Stahl von seiner Kette abgewehrt.

„Hör zu! Ich will dich nicht töten müssen, aber ich werde es tun wenn es sein muss." Mit dem letzten Wort bricht Híro aus der Defensive und stößt dich von ihm weg. Der Ruck reißt dir dein Schwert aus der Hand, welches klirrend zu Boden fällt, du selbst kannst dich im letzten Moment abfangen.

„Versuchs!" Du spannst dich an und springst wieder vor um dem Mann dein Schwert in den Magen zu rammen doch dein Schlag geht ins Leere weil sich denn Mann unter der Klinge weg duckt. Einige male strauchelst du ungebremst nach vorne als du plötzlich von der Klingenkette in die Seite getroffen wirst. Die Wucht des Schlages wirft dich zur Seite wo das harte Holz des Wandschranks deinen Sturz spontan beendet. Blutige Holzsplitter brechen über dich hinein, gepaart mit einem stechenden Schmerz in deiner Flanke. Bevor du dich wieder aufrichten kann greift dich Híro am Kragen und hebt dich hoch, „Zehn Jahre, zehn Gott verdammte Jahre hatten mich deine Eltern in einem kleinen dreckigen Loch gefangen gehalten, ohne frische Luft, ohne Licht. Was hättest du getan?"

„_Hör nicht auf ihn! Er lügt! Du weißt es!" _Die Stimme in deinem Kopf ist schon fast zu einem stechenden Schmerz herangewachsen.

„Du lügst!" Du hebst dein Knie und rammst es dem Mann in den Bauch der auf keucht, dich los lässt. Geschickt landest gebückt auf deinen Beinen, greifst nach deinen Katanas und schlägst nach seinen Beinen, doch bevor sich der Stahl in das weiche Fleisch graben kann wird es von der Kette des Mannes geblockt. Wie lebendig will der tote Stahl nach deinen Schwertern greifen, was du aber verhinderst indem du deine Schwerter wegziehst und du dich zur Seite rollst sodass du schließlich vor der kleinen Tür zu stehen kommst. Bevor du allerdings einen erneuten Angriff starten kannst hat Híro bereits die Kette wieder auf dich gehetzt. Im letzten Moment kannst du dich hinter die Tür werfen sonst hätten sich die Klingen nicht in die Tür sondern in deine Brust gegraben. Mit einem krachen reißt der Shinobi die Tür aus deinen Angeln, wirft sie achtlos beiseite und jagt die Kette ein weiteres mal gegen dich. Du rappelst dich auf, hebst die Schwert doch der Druck als Stahl auf Stahl prallt wirft dich wider von dem Füßen. Schnell rollst du dich zur Seite um der Kette auszuweichen die sich bereits in der Luft gedreht hatte um dich zu durchbohren.

'Ich muss hier raus!' schießt es dir durch den Kopf, du springst auf um die Treppe hoch zu sprinten doch bevor du es schaffst die Treppe zu erreichen reißt dich die Waffe des Mannes zu Boden. Die Klingen, die sich um deine Fesseln legen reißen dir die Waden auf als dich die Kette wieder zurück in den Raum zieht.

„Lass mich los, verdammt." schreist du und schlägst mit dem Griff deiner Katanas auf die Kette ein.

„Das werde ich nicht.", Híro hebt den Arm worauf dich die Kette in die Luft zieht, sodass du kopfüber vor dem Mann hängst, „Ich verlange nicht dass du mir verzeihst, ich wünschte nur du könntest es verstehen." Langsam kniet er sich hin sodass er auf gleicher Höhe wie dein Gesicht ist, „Sie wollten mich umbringen. Ich hatte keine Wahl."

„Man hat immer eine Wahl." Du versuchst dich zu befreien doch die Klingen schneiden sich nur weiter in dein Fleisch, sodass das warme Blut an deinen Waden herunter läuft und sich mit dem aus deiner Hüfte zu einem wahren Strom verbindet der sich unter deinen Klamotten in Richtung Kopf vorarbeitet.

„Aber was für eine: töten oder getötet werden. Was hättest du getan?"

„Ich...ich hätte."

_'Du hättest dein Schicksal ertragen! Du hättest die Schmerzen ertragen!', _Die Stimme wird in deinem Kopf immer aggressiver.  
'Nein,', Du umschlingst deinen Kopf mit deinen Händen, in der Hoffnung die Schmerzen deiner Fingernägel die sich in deine Kopfhaut graben würde die Stimme vertreiben die immer lauter in deinem Kopf schreit, „Nein das würde ich nicht!" Blut rinnt dein Gesicht hinter, verklebt deine Haare und vermischt sich mit den Tränen die aus deinen Augen, „Du bist nicht ich!" Rufst du.

_'Ich bin du! Du weißt es!'_

Du bist so konzentriert auf deinen inneren Kampf das du nicht merkst wie Híro dich ablässt.

„_Steh auf und kämpfe!" _

„NEIN! Lass mich in Ruhe." Du wälzt dich über den Boden, deine Nägel immer noch in der Kopfhaut versenkt.

„Syrana! Hey!" Ohne es zu merken hat Híro dich gepackt und versucht dich mit einigen leichten Schlägen gegen deine Wange aus der Trance zu holen, ohne Erfolg.

„Syrana! Was ist los?" Er merkt das das Klatschen nicht funktioniert also beginnt er dich zu schütteln was dich tatsächlich soweit ablenkt das du antworten kannst: „Die Stimme, verdammt!

„_Sei ruhig! Er wird es nicht verstehen! Er wird dich umbringen falls du es nicht tust!"_

„Sei ruhig! Dann wäre es doch das Selbe was er gemacht hat?"

„_Töte Ihn!"_

Immer heftiger heftiger wirft du dich auf dem Boden herum und Híro hat immer mehr mühe dich festzuhalten. Schließlich bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig als sich mit einem Knie auf dich zu stellen um dich noch unter Kontrolle zu halten, während er aus seiner Tasche einen Zettel zieht. Geschickt zeichnet er zwei Zeichen auf das Blatt bevor er es dir auf die Stirn klebt.  
Beinahe sofort darauf bricht eine Welle neuen Schmerzes auf dich hinein. Unkontrolliert schmeißt du auf als Chakra aus deiner Stirn bricht und sich auf dem Zettel niederschreibt. Einige endlose Sekunden hält sich der unsägliche Schmerz in deinem Kopf fest bevor du plötzlich von einer merkwürdigen Stille übermannt wirst. Der Schmerz war verschwunden, genauso wie die Stimme. Es war absolut Still in deinem Kopf.

„D-danke", Flüsterst du.

„Schon okay." Híro saß neben dir und blickte dich ruhig an, „Die Stimme war ein Gen-Jutsu. Du musst es dir bei irgendeinem Kampf oder so eingefangen haben."

Einige Minuten bleibst du schweigend, die Stille genießend, liegen. Die Wunden an Fesseln und Hüfte waren bereits wieder verheilt als du dich endlich deinen Oberkörper aufrichtest: „Weißt du: Ich hab diese Fähigkeiten seit ich denken kann. Mein Vater redete mir solange ein ich wäre damit was besseres als alle anderen. Irgendwann habe ich es ihm geglaubt, doch immer wenn ich meine Mutter gesehen habe, hatte ich immer das Gefühl, ich bin es nicht. Ich glaube sie hatte Angst. Angst vor dem was ich war."

Híro schwieg weiter, doch der Blick in seinen Augen war wärmer geworden. Unmerklich näheren sich eure Gesichter bis sie sich fast berühren. „Es tut mir Leid." Flüstert Híro leise.

„Schon okay." du schließt deine Augen und näherst dich ihm noch etwas mehr sodass du seinen ruhigen Atem auf deinem Gesicht fühlst.

„Wie süß. Hast du endlich eine gefunden, die deinen Spleen teilt, Híro?" Hallte eine fremde Stimme durch die stille des Raumes.

Erschreckt springst du auf. In der Tür steht Naruto. Lässig lehnte er im Türrahmen, die, immer noch blutverschmierte, Streitaxt.

„Hätte nicht gedacht das du mal eine abkriegst."

„Und ich hätte nicht gedacht das du dir mal derart den Kopf waschen lässt, Naruto." Das letzte Wort zischte Híro nur noch.

„Willst du dich dieses mal wieder feige verdrücken wenn ich dich platt mache?" Der Blonde lachte laut und drehte die Axt in seiner Hand.

„Nein, dieses mal bringen wir's zu ende." Die Klingenkette des Shinobis leuchtete kurz auf als er wieder mehr Chakra in den Stahl leitete., sodass die Waffe, wie eine Schlange von seinem Arm rutschte und über den Boden kroch, „bringen wir es zu Ende, nur wir zwei."


	10. Chapter 10

So das ist das letzte Kapitel. Abgesehen von dem Epilog der noch kommt. Diesesmal hab ichs mehrmals durchgelesen ob irgendwo Tempusfehler sind und ich glaube ich habe keine gefunden. Ich hoffe ihr findet auch keine. Der Ursprüngliche Titel lautete In the End. Nach dem gleichnamigen Lied von Linkin Park. Das Lied selbst passt ganz gut. Aber ich fand „In Wahrheit ist die Realität ganz anders" auch nicht schlecht. Wenn ich mich nicht irre hat das ein Freund von mir mal in nem Deutschaufsatz gebracht. Zusammen mit „Im Krieg kriegt man mehr mit als beim Krieg" und „Da man im Ausland ist gibt es viele Ausländer".

Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Kapitel 9: In Wahrheit ist die Realität ganz anders**

Mit einem gewaltigen Schlag, bricht Híro, getroffen von der Breitseite von Naruto's Axt in das Küchenmobiliar. Du schreist leicht auf und wirfst du dich hinter den umgeworfenen Tisch um dich sowohl vor den fliegenden Holzsplittern als auch der Streitaxt des blonden Shinobi in Sicherheit zu bringen. Vorsichtig lugst du hinter der Tischkante hervor. Naruto hat Híro am Hals gepackt und presst ihn nun an die Wand: „Du wirst dafür bezahlen, was du Hinata und dem ganzen Dorf angetan hast." Mit der freien Hand holt er mit der gewaltigen Waffe aus um sie dem Nuke-nin in den Magen zu rammen. In letzter Sekunde kann sich Híro aus dem Griff befreien und seinen Kopf wegziehen bevor sich die Axt in die Wand gräbt.

„Ich habe gar nichts getan!" ruft Híro und befiehlt die Klingenkette auf den Blonden. Der schwarze Stahl leuchtet kurz, bläulich auf, erhebt sich von dem Boden und sucht nach dem weichen Fleisch Narutos. Geschickt dreht der Mann die Axt und rammt sie auf den Boden sodass die Kette auf dem Parkett festgenagelt wird.  
„Hättest du gar nichts getan, wäre Konoha jetzt nicht ein überdimensionaler Sandkasten!" Er greift mit der zweiten Hand nach seiner Waffe und wirft sich herum sodass seine Beine auf der Brust Híros landen der, von der Wucht aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, auf die Bretter geht. Sofort ist der Konoha-nin über ihn und hält ihm die Waffe an die Kehle, „Letzte Worte?"

„Stirb", zischt der Mann am Boden. Seine Kette zuckt kurz und durchbohrt den Schädel des Blonden der entsetzt aufkeucht, gegen die Wand geschleudert wird und sich im nächsten Moment in Rauch auflößt.

„Was war das?" Leicht verwirrt kommst du hinter dem Tisch hervor.  
„Ein Klon, ein gottverdammter Klon!" Wutentbrannt schlägt Híro die Kette in das Mauerwerk, „Naruto du elender Bastard, komm raus!" Ohne groß auf dich zu achten stürmt er aus dem Bunker hinaus.

„Híro warte!" Willst du ihm noch hinterher rufen doch er ist bereits verschwunden sodass dir nichts anderes übrig bleibt als ihm zu folgen.

Es hat angefangen zu regnen. Tausende von Regentropfen fallen durch das zerbrochene, teilweise nicht mehr vorhandene Dach der Ruine und hallen, mit jedem Aufschlag, an den Wänden der großen Hallen wieder. Letzte Lichtstrahlen stoßen durch die Wolkendecke und brechen sich in einer geschundenen Scheibe, die sich verzweifelt in ihrem Rahmen hält, sodass die Strahlen die Mitte des Raumes, wie den Mittelpunkt einer Bühne beleuchten. Als seinen sie sich dieser Metapher bewusst stehen Híro und Naruto in diesem Lichtfleck, ihre Waffen dem anderen an die Kehle haltend, auf den ersten Schritt des Gegners lauernd. Sie greifen nicht an. Sie stehen einfach da, als wollten sie das Patt völlig auskosten. Doch dem ist nicht so. Sie haben Angst, Angst vor dem Ende, dem sie so unausweichlich bevorstehen.

Einige Minuten verharren sie, schweigend, bevor Beide ihre Waffe am Kehlkopf des Gegners vorbeiziehen um im nächsten Moment auseinanderzuspringen. Zwei einsame Bluttropfen fallen zu Boden, doch noch bevor sie sich in einer der zahlreichen Pfützen auflösen können greifen die Shinobis wieder an. Stahl trifft auf Stahl, Funken sprühen. Narutos Axt will sich in Híros Kiefer fressen wird aber durch die Klingenkette pariert die sich um die Waffe wickeln will, doch der Blonde zieht sie im letzten Moment aus der Falle, nutzt den Schwung um sich zu drehen und schlägt nach der Flanke des Schwarzhaarigen, scheitert aber ein weiteres mal an der Kette. Kaum kracht Klinge in Klinge, zieht Híro seine Kette in die Höhe, was Narutos Axt mitzieht und ihn komplett ungedeckt zurücklässt. Er nutzt die Gunst des Augenblick und versenkt seine freie Faust in der Niere des Blonden, der aufkeucht und einige Meter zurücktaumelt. Noch bevor Naruto sich wieder fassen, geschweige denn seine Deckung sammeln kann, ist Híro bei ihm und versucht seine Klingenkette durch sein Brustbein zu jagen, was der Mann jedoch verhindert indem er sich zurücklehnt und so den tödlichen Stoß über sich hinwegfliegen lässt. Híro hatte diesen Zug nicht erwartet und seine Deckung sinken lassen, sodass der Blonde, seine Arme auf dem Boden abstützend, seinem Gegner die Beine wegschlagen kann. Mit einem Aufschrei landet Híro im Matsch. Sofort ist Naruto Über ihm und drückt ihm die Axt in die Kehle. Blut quillt aus dem tiefen Schnitt.

„Du weißt du kannst mich so nicht töten, Naruto." röchelt Híro mühsam, wegen der Last auf seinem Kehlkopf.

„Ja, ich habe auch nicht vor dich so zu töten." Lachend zieht Naruto eine kleine Flasche aus seinem Overall. Als er die Flasche sieht weiten sich Híros Augen vor Schreck, du meinst sogar das er noch ein ganzes Stück bleicher wird. Naruto hat derweil sein Knie auf der Axt plaziert sodass sein Gegner immer noch bewegungsunfähig ist und er mit beiden Händen die Flasche entkorken kann.

„Erinnerst du dich, Híro? Als wir in Iwa spioniert haben?" Fragt Naruto spötisch, sein Gegenüber nickt, „Wir hatten uns mit einem von denen angefreundet, sein Vertrauen erschlichen, sodass er uns irgendwann von seiner neusten Waffe erzählte." Wieder lachte der Blonde, „Du solltest dich daran erinnern du hast sie schließlich gerade in deinem Arm implantiert. Aber egal, am Ende hast du sie ihm geklaut und bevor du ihn umgebracht hast, hast du selbst gesagt, 'Vertraue niemals jemanden einen neuen Plan an bevor du ihn nicht selbst eingesetzt hast'. Du solltest deinen eigenen Rat befolgen."

„Ich habe dir von meinem Gift erzählt weil ich dir vertraut habe, weil ich dachte du wärst ein Freund. Ich habe mich geirrt, du bist genauso eine verlogene Schlange wie die Iwas damals." Der Mann versucht einen halbherzigen Befreiungsversuch doch die Axt sitzt fest in seinem Hals.

„Ich habe niemanden verraten! DU hast den Hyuuga Clan ermordet! DU hast Konoha verraten! DU hast ALLE umgebracht und jetzt wirst DU bezahlen!" Naruto träufelt einige Tropfen auf die Klinge seiner Waffe, an der sie herunterperlen, direkt auf die Wunde zu. Die Befreiungsversuche Híros werden immer panischer, verzweifelter, doch die Tropfen bahnen sich ihren Weg, unerbittlich, Richtung Fleisch.

„NEIN!" Du bist dir in diesem Moment nicht sicher was du genau tust, doch im nächsten Moment merkst du wie du gegen Naruto gestoßen bist und nun mit ihm durch den Schlamm kullerst.

„Was zur Hölle...?" Naruto ist über dir, presst deine Arme zu Boden und blickt dich, teils verwirrt, teils wütend, an, „Willst du so dringend sterben, Mädchen?" Der Blonde will nach seiner Axt greifen, nur um zu merken das sich die Waffe nicht mehr in seinem Besitz befindet.

„Suchst du die hier?" Híro hat sich vor Naruto und dir aufgebaut. Immer noch fließt Blut aus seiner Kehle, an seiner Brust hinunter, doch scheint die Wunde schon fast wieder verschlossen zu sein, denn ohne Probleme holt er mit der gewaltigen Streitaxt aus. Die breite Klinge zieht wenige Zentimeter über dir vorbei und zwingt Naruto so sich mit einem Satz von dir zu lösen. Schnell rollst du dich weg.

„Halt dich hier raus." Híro ist vor dir erschienen, immer noch die Axt in der Hand, „Das ist etwas zwischen ihm,", er nickt zu dem Blonden der sich aus dem Schlamm wühlt, „und mir."

Noch bevor er ganz fertig gesprochen hat ist er bereits wieder bei Naruto und schlägt mit der Axt nach dem Mann der sich gerade noch zur Seite werfen kann. Im Flug dreht er sich und formt einige Fingerzeichen. Sofort erscheint neben ihm ein Schattendoppelgänger, der beginnt, sich an seiner Hand schaffen zu machen, auf der sich eine Chakrablase gebildet hat.

„Komm Naruto, du weißt das diesem Jutsu jeder Vollidiot ausweichen kann." Mit einem leichten Lachen wirft der Schwarzhaarige die Axt seinem Kontrahenten zu der sie locker auffängt.

„Wir werden sehen." Der Kage-Bushin lößt sich auf und Naruto greift an. Er zieht seine Axt nach oben um Híro zu zwingen sich mit seiner Kette zu decken. Tatsächlich zieht der Nuke seine Kette und pariert die Axt, doch bevor das Rasengan die Flanke Híros zerfetzen kann, hat sich die Kette herumgedreht und absorbiert den Angriff Narutos. Das Chakra fließt durch die Kette und tritt schließlich an der Axt wieder aus die die Energie schließlich wieder zu Naruto leitet der unter heftigen Schmerzen aufschreit. Der Blonde krümmt sich zusammen und taumelt etwas zurück. Im selben Moment taucht Híro hinter ihm auf und will ihm die Kette in den Rücken jagen doch Naruto ist schneller, dreht sich zur Seite sodass die Kette an ihm vorbeifegt und in eine Wand schlägt. Mit einem Ruck will Híro die Waffe zurückziehen doch die einzelnen Elemente der Waffe haben sich in der Wand verharkt, „Oh Shit."

Naruto nutzt die Wehrlosigkeit des Mannes aus und tritt ihm mit voller Wucht in den Magen. Híros Augen weiten sich, Luft wird mit Wucht aus seiner Lunge gepresst, er wird von den Füßen gerissen und einige Meter nach hinten geschleudert bevor ihn seine Kette aufhält. Ein Reißen, wieder fließt sein Blut zu Boden als die Kette aus dem Knochen gerissen wird, wo sie sich Híro hinein transplantiert hatte, dann bricht die Kette aus der Wand und mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei geht Híro zu Boden wo er noch einige Meter rollt bevor er leblos liegen bleibt.

Sofort ist Naruto wieder über ihm: „Viel zu leicht alter Freund, viel zu leicht."

„Sollten dich doch eigentlich stutzig machen." Schnell rollt sich Híro unter der Axt weg, die sich kurz danach dort in den Boden rammt wo er noch kurz zuvor lag. Bevor Naruto die Axt zurück ziehen kann hat der Schwarzhaarige seine Hand auf den Schaft der Waffe gelegt und etwas Chakra hineingeleitet. Der Blonde schreit auf und taumelt abermals. Genug Zeit für Híro wieder aufzustehen. Schnell entledigt er sich dem Mantel und entblößt so seinen zerfetzten Arm, der leblos an seiner Seite hängt. Blaue Blitze zucken über den Arm und versuchen die Wunde zu heilen die den Arm nur zu unnützen Balast gemacht hat.

„Ohne deine Heilfähigkeit wärst du ganz schön am Arsch, was?" Ein kurzes Lächeln huscht über Narutos Gesicht.

„Vielleicht, aber noch hab ich sie." Híro erwidert es.

„Aber nicht mehr lange." Der Blonde greift zu seiner Axt während er mit der anderen Hand ein weiteres mal das kleine Fläschchen aus seiner Tasche zieht. Vorsichtig träufelt er das Gift auf seine Axt. Leise zischt der Stoff als er sich in den Stahl frisst und eine grünliche Färbung hinterlässt.

Immer heftiger beginnt der Regen auf euch niederzuprasseln, sodass langsam das Blut, was sich zwischen deinen Haaren verkrustet hatte, wieder auflöst und an dir herunterrinnt. 'wofür habe ich mich eigentlich geduscht?' fragst du dich innerlich während du dir unbewusst ein Blutrinnsal ableckst das die Frechheit besaß über deine Lippen zu fließen.

Der Kampf zwischen Hìro und Naruto hält immer noch in aller Heftigkeit an. Zwar ist Híro durch den Verlust seines Armes etwas behindert doch auch Naruto schwankt bereits ordentlich, wegen der Erschöpfung der letzten Tage die Híro kalt zu lassen scheint. Auch Naruto's, wie es scheint, Geheimwaffe scheint nichts zu bringen da Híro seit dem tunlichst versucht zu vermeiden getroffen zu werden. Das resolute Gefühl, dass gleich irgendetwas passieren müsste lässt dich alles um dich herum vergessen und nur noch den Kampf beachten. Tatsächlich passiert auch etwas, doch nicht vor dir, sondern hinter dir.

Der Angriff kommt schnell, präzise und tödlich. Nur deinen erstklassigen Reflexen ist zu verdanken das du ihm doch noch ausweichen kannst. Du machst einen Ausfallschritt sodass die Hand an deinem Körper vorbeifliegt, dicht gefolgt von einem zierlichen Körper der den Schwung nicht mehr abfangen konnte. Herzhaft packst du eben diesen am Handgelenk ziehst ihn um deine Achse und wirfst ihn gegen eine, halb eingefallene, Mauer wo er keuchend zu Boden geht. Vor dir liegt das blauhaarige Mädchen was dir schon einige male über den Weg gelaufen ist. „Du bist Hinata, oder?" Fragst du leicht skeptisch. Ohne zu antworten richtet sich die Frau auf und greift dich wieder an. Du hast nicht mal Zeit deine Schwerter zu ziehen und kannst ihre Schläge nur mit bloßen Händen abwehren. Mit Mühe schaffst du es endlich eine Lücke in ihren Angriffen herauszufinden und einen Gegenangriff zu starten. Einige Male schafft sie es dich zu blocken doch dann durchbrichst du ihre Deckung mit einem gezielten Tritt in die Magengegend. Die kleine Pause reicht dir um deine Schwerter zu ziehen womit du wieder angreifst. Hinata weicht deinen Schlägen geschickt aus, muss aber immer weiter zurückweichen und steht irgendwann mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Schnell legst du ihr eine Klinge an den Hals, „Was willst du?"

Wieder antwortet sie nicht sondern legt nur ihre Flache Hand auf deinen Bauch.  
„Was soll das werden?" Du ziehst deine Augenbrauen hoch.

Im nächsten Moment fühlst du wie ein dünner Chakrastrahl in deinen Magen fährt. Der Strahl stößt in deine Chakraschicht und lässt dich vor Schmerzen laut aufschreien. aus. Du fällst auf die Knie. Blut fließt durch deine Hände die du auf die Wunde gepresst hast, „Was war das?" röchelst du während du versuchst wieder aufzustehen.

„Chakra." Flüstert eine ruhige, fast schon verstörte Stimme die dich aufblicken lässt.

Die Stimme ist tatsächlich von der Frau vor dir gekommen. „Ich bin eine Hyuuga, ich kann Chakra aus meinem Körper stoßen."

„Na Klasse," bei dem Namen Hyuuga stöhnst du auf, „Du denkst ich hätte deinen Clan umgebracht und willst dich jetzt an mir Rächen?"

„Nein. Ich weiß das du meinen Clan nicht umgebracht hast." Das Mädchen geht in Kampfstellung, indem sie ein Bein nach hinten schiebt und ihre Hände ausbreitet.

„Ja klar, Híro war's." Du drehst dein Schwert um dich besser verteidigen zu können während du das andere anhebst um zustechen zu können.

Das Mädchen antwortet nicht, statdessen greift sie wieder an. Du parierst den Schlag mit der Breitseite deiner Klinge und stichst mit dem anderen zu. Hinata dreht sich an dem Angriff vorbei und schlägt dir in die Niere. Wieder musst du vor Schmerzen aufschreien doch diesesmal kannst du dich soweit unter Kontrolle halten das du mit deinem Schwert nach deiner Gegenerin schlagen kannst um sie etwas zurückzutreiben was dir Zeit gibt dich zu sammeln. 'So bringt das nichts' schießt es dir durch den Kopf. Vielleicht kann sie dich nicht verletzten aber wenn du alle zwei Minuten vor Schmerzen fast kollabierst bringt dich das auch nicht weiter. Du parierst einige Schläge von Hinata, bevor du mit einem geschickten Sprung etwas Raum zwischen euch bringst. Schwungvoll wirfst du deine Schwerter in die Luft und formst mehrere Fingerzeichen. Noch bevor deine Schwerter zu Boden fallen können hast du sie wieder aufgefangen und stehst vor Hinata die dich mit großen Augen anblickt, überrascht von deinem plötzlichen Geschwindigkeitschub. Du deutest einen Stich in ihre Brust an, nur für den Fall das sie immer noch schnell genug wäre dich zu parieren. Tatsächlich versucht sie ihn zu parieren aber noch bevor sie die Klinge auch nur berührt hat, bist du hinter ihr und holst aus um ihr beide Schwerter in den Rücken zu rammen. Zufrieden schließt du deine Augen um keine Blutspritzer ins Auge zu bekommen. Doch nichts geschieht. Vorsichtig öffnest du die Augen und siehst in zwei weiße, hämisch zusammengekniffene, Pupillen.

„Wie...was zur...? Du hast mich gesehen?"

„Ich sehe alles!" Die Frau, holt aus und trifft dich ein drittes mal, diesesmal an der Schulter.

Du fällst auf die Knie. Es tut weh, mehr als vorher. Irgendwas hat sich verändert. Während du dich unter einer neuen Welle des Schmerzes auf dem Boden wälzt, merkst du wie dir Hinata ein Schwert aus der Hand nimmt.

Schwach greifst du nach der Klinge doch das Mädchen hat sie bereits in die Luft gehoben und betrachtet sie skeptisch.  
„Gib es mir zurück." Zischt du während du dich auf die Knie stemmst.

„Wenn du willst." Antwortet das Mädchen knapp. Mit unerwarteter Kraft packt dich das Mädchen am Hals, hebt dich leicht an und rammt dir mit voller Wucht die Klinge in den Bauch. Die Klinge schießt durch deinen Magen, aus deinem Rücken und in einen alten Balken sodass es dich buchstäblich an die Wand nagelt. Geschockt keuchst du auf, Blut fließt in deinen Rachen, über deine Lippen, tropft von deinem Kinn und vermischt sich mit den Blutmassen die aus der Wunde in deinem Bauch schießen. Schwach sackst zu du in deine Knie wodurch das Schwert die Wunde größer reißt, „Wie, hasst du das gemacht?" deiner Stimme fehlt jede Kraft, genauso wie dem Rest deines Körpers.  
„Ich habe dein Chakra blockiert. Du hast verloren." Hinata sieht dich emotionslos, lethargisch an, „Ich habe bei jedem Angriff einen deiner Chakra..." Sie stockt mitten im Satz, ihre Augen reißen auf und sie kippt bewusstlos nach vorne weg.

„Dich kann man auch nicht aus den Augen lassen." Stellt Híro nüchtern fest, „Ich hoffe dich hat der Vortrag nicht allzu sehr interessiert."

„Nicht wirklich," Erleichtert seufzt du auf, „Könntest du mich jetzt bitte losmachen?" Er erfüllt deinen Wunsch und zieht dein Schwert aus der Wand. Schwach fällst du gen Boden, wirst aber von Hìro aufgefangen.

„Wo ist Naruto?" Fragst du schwach.

„Grad eben lag er, in der Halle, in seinem eigenen Blut, oder was davon übrig war." Vorsichtig lässt er dich ab sodass du dich an die Wand lehnen kannst.

„Hier." Er drückt dir eine kleine Flasche in die Hand, „Das müsste dir helfen."

„Danke," Du betrachtest die Flüssigkeit kurz skeptisch dann stürzt du den gesamten Inhalt hinunter. Einen kurzen Moment passiert nichts, dann wirst du von heftigen Muskelkrämpfen und einem ungeheuren Schmerz in der Magengegend heimgesucht. Einige Augenblicke wälzt du dich vor Qualen auf dem Boden, dann ebbt der Schmerz ab und lässt nur ein flaues Gefühl in deinem Magen zurück. Zögerlich streichst du über deinen Bauch, die Wunde ist verschwunden, nur noch das Blut zeugt davon, dass die Verletzung überhaupt mal da war, „Das Zeug ist gut."

„Ich weiß." Híro lacht leise, „Bis deine Chakraschicht wieder da ist werden einige Tage vergehen, aber immerhin."

„Hört sich an als hättest du Erfahrung mit dieser Technik."

„Ich und ihr Cousin haben uns ein- oder zweimal geprügelt." In Erinnerung lacht der Mann wieder.

„Muss mehr als ein- zweimal gewesen sein." Du lachst mit, hältst aber plötzlich inne als ein Schatten auf euch fällt, „Pass auf!" Du willst Híro noch wegstoßen doch Naruto jagt seine Axt schon durch seine Flanke, in deine hinein.

Instinktiv dreht sich Híro und schlägt nach dem schwer verletzten Naruto. Die Klinge seiner Sense gräbt eine zweite Wunde in die Brust des blonden Shinobi. Dieser schreit auf, taumelt nach hinten und kippt um.

„Verdammt." Panisch greift Híro in seine Tasche und zieht die giftgrüne Flasche heraus die er letzte Nacht destilliert hatte, „Trink das!" Er hält dir die Flasche hin.

„Was? Was ist das?" Du denkst nicht daran.

„Verdammt, trink es!" Bevor du irgendetwas machen kannst hat dich der Mann am Hals gepackt und presst dir den Trank an die Lippen. Du versuchst dich zu wehren doch der Griff an deinem Hals zwingt dich zu schlucken.

Endlich kannst du dich aus dem Griff befreien, indem du Híro von dir wegstößt, „Verdammt was sollte das?" Wütend richtest du dich auf als du merkst wie Híro anfängt zu schwanken. Eine Welle von Schmerz überkommt ihn, zwingt ihn auf die Knie. Er reißt seinen Mund auf um zu schreien doch der Schrei wird zu einem leisen Brüllen, statdessen bricht aus seinem Mund, seinen Augen blaues Lich. Jegliches Chakra wird dem Mann, unter grausamen Qualen, aus dem Körper gerissen.  
„Was ist los?!" panisch willst du zu Híro stürzen doch er drückt dich weg.

Das blaue Licht wird langsam dunkler, röter, die Schreie immer verzweifelter.

„Híro, was ist los!" Verzweifelt willst du irgendetwas tun, doch du weißt nicht was.

„Er ist vergiftet." Flüstert das zarte Stimmchen hinter dir.

Erschreckt fährst du herum und blickst in das hämische Lächeln Hinata's, „Alles Chakra wird aus seinem Körper gezogen und wenn sein Chakra leer ist, zieht das Gift eben die Lebenskraft aus ihm heraus. Das hat Naruto aus Híros Kammer gestohlen. Er stirbt."

„Dann tu was!" Du hast die Frau am Kragen gepackt und schüttelst sie.

„Ersens: Warum sollte ich? Zweitens: Ich kann nicht." Sie reißt sich von dir los, „Er war der einzige der ein Gegengift herstellen konnte und das was er hatte hat er dir gegeben."

Schockiert fährst du über die Wunde in deiner Flanke, dann drehst du dich zu dem Mann und scheuerst ihm Eine, mit der ganzen Kraft der Verzweiflung die du hast, „Du Idiot! Das Gegengift hätte doch uns beiden gereicht! Aber nein du musst den Heldentod sterben!" Híro antwortet nicht, statdessen ist das blaue Licht mittlerweile blutrot geworden und wird stetig schwächer, wie seine Schreie. Langsam bekommt er wieder Kontrolle über sich, „Es, es hätte nicht gereicht. Jetzt hau ab, verdammt." Sein Atem wird immer schwächer.

„Ich werd dich doch jetzt nicht im Stich lassen!" empört ziehst du ihn mit dir in die Höhe.

„Du musst." Er keucht schwer auf, „Du hast keine Chance gegen die Beiden."

„Du solltest auf ihn hören." Auf euch fällt der Schatten Narutos. In einer eleganten Bewegung springst du auf und drehst dich herum, doch bevor du ihn abwehren kannst hat dich Naruto mit einem Schlag wieder zu Boden geworfen. Schmerzhaft kommst du auf hartem Stein auf, die dir die Luft aus den Lungen pressen. Du willst dich aufrappeln doch Naruto legt dir schwer sein Bein auf die Brust.

„Warum Híro? Warum?" Du meinst ein verdächtiges Funkeln in den blauen Augen Narutos zu sehen, der mit diesen die schwächliche Gestalt Híros fixiert. Blut tropft aus mehreren tiefen Schnitt und Stichwunden in Naruto's Torso und Gliedern. Tatsächlich schwankt er auch leicht und etwas Blut tropft von seinen Lippen, die Lunge ist wohl getroffen.

„Du weißt dass ich es nicht war, Naruto." Híro will sich aufrichten, doch ihm fehlt die Kraft in den Gliedern. Das rote Licht ist nun nichts mehr als ein kleines Rinnsal was aus Augen und Mund trieft.  
„Wer soll es dann gewesen sein? Kein Außenseiter hätte in das Anwesen eindringen können! Und nur wir beide sind noch da!" Er macht einen Schritt auf den Nuke zu, wodurch du dich aufrichten kannst. Schnell rutsch du unter ihm weg, in einen sicheren Abstand wo du dich auf die Knie hebst und abwartest.

„Nur ich und du? Hast du nicht jemanden vergessen?" Ein verächtliches Grinsen stiehlt sich auf Híros Gesicht.

Narutos Gesichtszüge weichen, „Nein! Wage nicht das überhaupt zu denken."

„Komm Naruto, ich kenn dich. Du weißt wie es wahr." Híro hat es geschafft sich gegen eine Wand zu lehnen und daran langsam emporzudrücken.  
„Elender Bastard! Sie war es nicht! Sie war bei mir!" Wutentbrannt macht Naruto den letzten Schritt, packt den Schwarzhaarigen am Hals, zieht ihn empor und drückt ihm die Axt gegen die Kehle.  
„War sie das?" Schreit Híro Naruto, in das rot angelaufene, Gesicht, „War sie das oder hat sie dir das solange erzählt bis du ihr selbst geglaubt hast!"

„Halt die Fresse! Sie ist Hinata! Traust du ihr das zu?" Immer fester drückt Naruto ihm die Axt in die Kehle, Blut beginnt bereits herauszutriefen.

„Der Alten nicht! Aber sie ist wahnsinnig geworden! Bist du so blind vor Liebe dass du es nicht siehst?"

„Nein, nein. Du lügst!" Der Griff um die Axt lockert ein bisschen, Tränen fließen über die geröteten Wangen Natutos.

„N..Naruto." Erstaunt blickst du zu Hinata die wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen ist. Ihre Stimme ist anders geworden. Der unterdrückte Hass fehlt. Hättest sie dir vor 10 Minuten nicht dein eigenes Schwert durch den Magen getrieben, hättest du ihr die Nummer abgekauft, „Du weißt das er lügt Naruto. Warum sollte ich Konoha das antun?"

Narutos Tränen versiegen, immer noch fixiert er Híro.

„Du kennst mich wirklich Naruto, du weißt wer ich bin." Narutos Griff um seine Axt wird wieder stärker.

„Töte ihn Naruto. Töte ihn und Räche Konoha!" Mit den Worten war Hinata wieder in ihre wahre Stimmlage gefallen.

Dem Befehl folgend, zieht Naruto die Axt zurück, und will sie ein letztes mal in den Hals seines ehemaligen Gefährten stoßen.

„NEIN!" Du springst auf, willst es verhindern, doch noch bevor du richtig aufstehen konntest, spürst du wie sich etwas durch deine Brust gräbt. Deine Beine geben nach. Zitternd blickst du hinab und siehst eine Hand die sich durch deine Brust gebohrt hat. Blut quillt aus deiner Lunge, in deinen Mund, als sich die Hand zurückzieht. Mit geweiteten Augen fällst du auf die Knie, presst deine Hand auf das runde Loch was durch deinen Körper reicht.  
„Naruto tu es! Gib mir meine Rache!" Hinata tritt an dir vorbei, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt redet sie auf den verwirrten Mann ein.

„Deine Rache?" Naruto lässt Híro los, der dadurch wieder auf die Knie fällt.

„Unsere Rache, Naruto! Unsere!" Die Blauhaarige scheint ihren Fehler bemerkt zu haben und lenkte wieder auf den Blonden ein, „Töte ihn Naruto. Dann ist unsere Rache vollbracht. Wir können das Dorf wieder errichten. Du kannst Hokage werden!"

Híro ist derweil unter dem Blonden hervorgekrochen, der sich in einem tiefen moralischen Zwiespalt zu befinden scheint. Er scheint sich wieder soweit gefangen zu haben denn er schafft es, zwar schwankend und taumelnd, aber immerhin, sich aufzurichten und zu dir zu stürzen.

Vorsichtig greift er nach deinen Händen und schiebt sie von der Wunde weg. Verschwommen nimmst du wahr wie er etwas aus seiner Tasche zieht und dir reicht. Der Blutverlust verhindert aber dass du das Fläschchen entgegen nehmen kannst. Der Schwarzhaarige sagt etwas doch du hörst nur ein gedämpftes murmeln. Du willst ihn bitten lauter zu Reden doch aus deinem Mund quillt nur weiteres Blut. Verstehend legt dir der Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückt dich sanft zurück, stärker muss, und kann, er nicht drücken da du selbst keine Kraft besitzt dich zu wehren, bis dein Rücken, und die dortige Wunde die sofort aufschreit, gegen eine Wand lehnt. Langsam drückt er deinen Mund auf und legt dir die Flasche an die Lippen.

Gierig willst du die Flüssigkeit trinken doch noch bevor der erste Tropfen deine Kehle hinunter laufen kann, wird die das rettende Gebräu wieder von den Lippen gerissen. Naruto scheint wieder zur Besinnung gekommen zu sein. Je nach dem wie man Besinnung zu diesem Zeitpunk definieren konnte. Grob hat der Blondschopf Híro am gesunden Arm gepackt und zurückgerissen. Erschrocken und viel zu schwach lässt der Nuke-nin die Flasche fallen. Mit einem leisen Klirren zerspringt deine Rettung in einer Pfütze wo sich die rote Flüssigkeit mit dem blutigen Wasser vermischt und, für immer verloren, vom Regen weggespült wird. Die Schmerzen beginnen deine Gedanken zu vernebeln. Du blickst auf. Naruto hat Hìro am Kragen gepackt und schreit ihn an. Er lässt ihn los, der Schwarzhaarige wankt und will auf die Knie fallen doch der Blonde schlägt ihm auf die Brust was ihn zurückschleudert und gegen eine Wand stoßen lässt wo er zusammensackt. Müdigkeit schlägt sich auf deine Glieder doch du zwingst dich wachzubleiben. Du hebst die Hand zu deiner Brust und fährst mit deinen Fingern in die Wunde. Der Schmerz vervielfacht sich mit der geringsten Berührung, du keuchst auf, kannst der Müdigkeit dadurch aber widerstehen. Tatsächlich sind deine Sinne wieder etwas klarer geworden. Du kannst hören wie Naruto Híro Beschimpfungen an den Kopf wirft und dieser versucht den Blondschopf zur Vernunft zu bringen, während Hinata auf Naruto einredet damit dieser endlich sein Werk vollendet. Hättest du kein mehrere Zentimeter großes Loch in der Brust würdest du dich jetzt über Kopfschmerzen beklagen.

„Töte ihn Naruto! Räche unsere Freunde, unsere Familien!"

„Denk an unsere Freunde Naruto!" Híros Stimme versucht verzweifelt zu Naruto durchzudringen, der bei dem Wort 'Freunde' tatsächlich aufhöhrt, „Denkst du Sakura hätte das gewollt? Denkst du Sasuke hätte das gewollt? Dass du den gleichen Weg gehst, den er damals gegangen ist, auf dem er gescheitert ist und alles verloren hat? Denkst du sie hätten das gewollt."

Naruto blickt auf. Seine blauen Augen starren fassungslos auf den Schwarzhaarigen am Boden, „Sasuke..?"

„Hör nicht auf ihn Naruto, bitte! Er will dich täuschen. Wie er uns alle getäuscht hat." fleht Hinata weinerlich.

„Nein, er...er hat recht. Er hätte... Sie hätten das nie gewollt!" Aufgelöst verlieren sich seine Seelenfenster in der weite.

„Naruto, bitte, sag sowas nicht."  
„Hinata, sie hätten das nie gewollt." Mit einem erlösten Lächeln dreht sich der Mann zu seiner Partnerin um. Auch wenn es bei den weißen Augen nicht gut zu definieren war, meinst du in den Pupillen eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Hass zu sehen, „Bitte nicht Naruto!"

„Was?"

„Verrat mich nicht auch noch." Die Stimme der Frau wird immer weinerlicher und dieses mal scheint sie es ernst zu meinen.

„Wovon redest du? Ich würde dich nie Verraten Hinata!" Der Shinobi macht einen Schritt auf sie zu und nimmt sie in den Arm. Die Frau erwidert die Geste nicht. Kalt vergräbt sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter, „Doch das tust du." Aus ihrem Ärmel hat die Frau plötzlich ein Kunai gezogen, „Es tut mir Leid, Naruto." Sie erwidert die Umarmung und noch bevor Naruto merkt was passiert hat Hinata ihm den Dolch zwischen die Schulterblätter gestoßen. Die Augen des Blonden weiten sich, ungläubig hat er seinen Mund geöffnet aus dessen Winkel etwas Blut tropft.

Du meinst noch ein gestammeltes „Warum" von seinen Lippen zu hören, dann schließt Naruto die Augen und fällt in Hinatas Arme die ihn zu Boden lässt.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld." Hinatas Blick liegt leer auf Híro.

„Du warst es. Du hast deine ganze Familie abgeschlachtet, es mir untergeschoben und Konoha Verraten." Gequält lacht der junge Mann auf, „Warum? Wie kann das schüchternste Mädchen von Konoha zu einer gewissenlosen, doppelseitigen Mörderin werden?" Der Mann lacht immer noch, wodurch sich Hinatas Gesicht in Zorn verzieht.  
„Wegen dir! Weißt du was mir Oto damals angetan hat?" Wütend tritt die Frau einen Schritt vor.

„Oto?" Híro muss immer stärker lachen, während sich sein Gesicht dabei zu schmerzerfüllten Grimassen verzieht, „Das vor fünf Jahren? Ich hatte dich gerettet, nicht vergewaltigt!"

„Wegen dir bin ich überhaupt erst in diese Situation gekommen!"  
„Wegen mir hast du überhaupt überlebt! Kabuto wollte dich gleich töten!"

„Das hätte mir alles andere erspart!" Shinata greift nach der Axt, die, immer noch von Naruto umklammert, im Schlamm liegt.

Hìro hat sich derweil wieder an der Wand hochgedrückt und leicht davon abgestoßen sodass er frei stand, „Du bist wahnsinnig Hinata. Nichts weiteres als eine Figur in einem abgekarteten Spiel."

Hinata schwingt die Axt, „Oh nein. Es ist alles so wie es ist. Ich bin nicht die Böse. Du bist der Böse. Du hast mir das damals angetan und du wirst bezahlen!" Mit einem kräftigen Schlag hohlt die Frau aus. Die Klinge dringt ohne viel Widerstand durch die Schulter des Mannes und trennt seinen Arm ab. Híro schreit auf. Blut schießt aus der Wunde, und mit ihm Híros letzte Kraft. Er fällt auf die Knie.

„Stirb."

„Irgendwann wirst du aufwachen, Hinata, und merken was du getan hast, merken was du geworden bist."  
„Ich weiß was ich bin. Ich bin Gut!" Ein letztes mal hohlt sie mit Axt aus und schlägt Híro den Kopf von den Schulter. Der Körper sackt sofort leblos zu Boden, doch der Kopf schlägt noch einige male auf dem Boden auf bevor er endlich liegen bleibt. Die geöffneten Augen auf deine gerichtet, die Gesichtszüge, in Erwartung des Todes, angespannt.

Du selbst spürst die Schwäche wieder in deinen Körper kriechen. Du versuchst nicht wieder deine Hand zu heben um bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Dir fehlt jegliche Motivation. In deinen, immer trüber werdenden, Augen spiegelt sich das Abbild Hinatas die weinend über der Leiche Narutos kniet, und den schwarzhaarigen Nuke-nin im Tode noch verflucht.

Du spürst die Kälte deine Glieder hinaufsteigen, spürst wie die kalte Hand des Todes nach dir greift.

Du hast aufgegeben dich zu wehren. Schwach blickst du ein letztes mal in den Wolkenverhangenen Himmel.

Dann ist alles schwarz.


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilog: Kollateralschaden**

Bumm

Ein dumpfer Schlag dringt an deine Ohren.

Bumm

Schon wieder.

Bumm.

Bumm

Bummbumm

Die Schläge werden immer regelmäßiger.

Stimmen dringen an deine Ohren. Zuerst nur als Gemurmel aus weiter Ferne doch dann werden sie lauter und verständlicher.

„Wohoo. Den hat's aber schön zerrissen, was Kakuzu?" Die Stimme ist laut und wirkt Arrogant.

„Hidan!" Die zweite Stimme ist ähnlich laut aber scheint gewöhnt Befehle zu erteilen, „Wir sind hier nicht zum Spaß. Konan? Wie geht's dem Jinchūriki?"

„Er ist am Leben. Allerdings wird er erstmal nicht wieder aufwachen." Diese Stimme ist eindeutig weiblich.

„Hey Leute ich hab den Kopf gefunden! Die blauhaarige Schlampe hat mehr Kraft als man ihr zutraut." Dass muss wieder die erste Stimme gewesen sein, direkt vor dir, „Apropos Schlampe! Itachi! Die die deine Kopien da gekillt hat lebt noch!"

„Woher willst du das Wissen?" Eine zweite Stimme erklingt direkt vor dir. Sie ist ruhig und kontrolliert.

„Du kannst ihr Herz schlagen sehen, da!" Du spürst eine Berührung in deiner Wunde.

Der plötzliche Schmerz lässt dich deine Augen aufreißen und in das sadistische Grinsen eines silberhaarigen Mannes blicken.

„Mach was du willst, mit ihr." Hinter dem Silberhaarigen steht der Mann mit der ruhigen Stimme, der dich aus kalten, schwarzen Augen anblickt, „Sie ist nicht mehr wichtig."

Der Erste steht auf, nicht ohne dir nochmal in dein offenes Fleisch zu drücken, „Sie war mal wichtig?"

„Du weißt was ich meine, Hidan." Der Schwarzhaarige geht zu der kleinen Gruppe aus Menschen die sich in der Ruine verteilen, allesamt gehüllt in schwarze Mäntel mit roten, aufgestickten Wolken. Eine kleine bucklige Gestalt mit Skorpionschwanz hat die leblose Gestalt Narutos darin eingewickelt und trägt sie über ihrem Rücken während er mit einem blonden, feminin wirkenden, Mann in ein Gespräch vertieft ist was du aber nicht verstehen kannst. Etwas weiter steht ein hochgewachsener, blauhäutiger Typ der gerade sein Schwert von dem Blut Hinatas säubert die tot zu seinen Füßen liegt.

„Wer...wer seid ihr?" Du weißt nicht genau wie lange du Bewusstlos warst doch die Schmerzen haben nicht nachgelassen sodass du jedes Wort hinauszwingen musst.

„Wir, meine Kleine, sind die Akatsukis." Der Silberhaarige macht eine ausladene Geste mit seiner Sense, „Und ich glaube die ganze Sauerei hier ist unsere Schuld." Lachend hebt er den Kopf Híros an seinen Haaren hoch und betrachtet ihn belustigt.

„Unser humanoides Tiefkühlfach Itachi," Er zeigt auf den Schwarzhaarigen und wirft dabei den Kopf, an dem er das Interesse verloren hat über seine Schulter, „war es der dir die innere Stimme, und der anderen Schlampe die Gehirnwäsche verpasst hat, damit wir an den blonden Bastard mit seinem inneren Dämon rankommen. Du warst eigentlich gar nicht in dem Plan einberechnet aber, naja, man ist ja flexibel, und auf so ein bisschen Kollateralschaden mehr oder weniger kommt es uns auch nicht wirklich an."

Du senkst den Kopf. Ein ungläubiges Grinsen zieht deinen Mundwinkel in die Höhe. Kollateralschaden. Du bist nichts anderes als Kollateralschaden, ein nicht involviertes Opfer. Du warst einfach nur zur falschen Zeit, am falschen Ort.

„Aber sag mal Kleine," Der Silberhaarige hat seine Sense ausgestreckt und damit deinen Kopf angehoben damit du ihn ansehen musst, „Kennst du Jashin?"

**Ende**

So... Das wars dann. Schluss aus. Ich hoffe das Ende gefiel euch und hat alle Fragen soweit beseitigt. Falls nicht, oder wenn ihr was nicht verstanden habt fragt bitte.

Ich möchte mich wieder ganz herzlich bei allen Bedanken die so geduldig auf die Kapitel gewartet haben, sich meine irren Fantasien und dämliche Fehler angetan haben und dann noch so nett waren mir ein Review dazulassen.

Also: Vielen Dank.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

n00binador

P.s.: Bei der Produktion dieser Fanfiktion kamen keine Darsteller zu schaden, es sei denn ich habe geschrieben das sie es zu Schaden gekommen sind.


End file.
